Okaeri Nasai
by Misty Not So Much
Summary: Usagi has a little breakdown after Mamoru, erm...takes his leave, and ends up entangled in a rather strange incident that involves the Z senshi.I never thought I'd see the day! It's done!
1. 1

WARNING: This is a semi-dark fic. At least, the prologue is far from happy. As most of you know, I don't really like writing happy-froo-froo-fluffy-bunny-fics, I at least like to have some sort of twist in them to keep things interesting. Another thing, if you don't like the way I am portraying Usagi, deal with it, this is how I truly believe she would act. I must remind you that not everyone's perfect, and won't always remain pure…don't worry, I think I'm going to make the ending pretty happy, cause depressing ends make me angry….

Anyway, all standard disclaimers apply, I don't own either anime, or the song, which I'm not telling you the title of or who sings it because you'll be mean to me…just read dammit…(Oh yeah, DBZ's in the next chap…gomen)

---------------------------------------------------

What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day?  
As you place the don't disturb sign on the door

---------------------------------------------------

She let out a soft sigh as she entered the apartment, pulling off her shoes and calling out a greeting to her fiancé. Her only reply was the silence. Tiredly, she hung up her coat and carried her groceries into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------

  
You lost your place in line again, what a pity  
You never seem to want to dance anymore

-------------------------------------------------------

She noticed there were a few messages on the answering machine, and hit the button, listening to them as she put away the food. There were a few from bill collectors, and credit companies, but she deleted them, not even bothering to listen to them all the way through. The other was from Minako, her last single friend, begging her to go dancing with her tonight at some new club she had found.

She deleted that one as well.

--------------------------------------------------------

  
  
It's a long way down  
On this roller coaster  
The last chance streetcar  
Went off the track  
And you're on it  
  


----------------------------------------------------------

            After the groceries were all in their proper places, she went to the small living room and tidied up, dusting off his textbooks and restacking them. After everything was in order, she turned on the television, and almost immediately turned it off as the news came on.

            She stood humming awkwardly to herself as she went into the bedroom, searching for something else to clean, all the while feeling the silence of the apartment bearing down upon her.

            She didn't know where he was. He really should have been home by now. It worried her, but she knew he would be home. He was always home on time, never late.

            After making the bed and dusting, she went back into the kitchen and prepared their dinner, setting two places at the table, and serving to meals.

            It was well past eight before she finally cleared the table, removing two untouched plates of cold food. She scraped them clean and put them in the dishwasher, and then cleaned the kitchen up before heading to bed, knowing he would be home in a few minutes, apologizing about how the traffic or a meeting had held him up.

---------------------------------------------

              
I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane  
What's the point of trying to dream anymore?

------------------------------------------------------

            She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling. The sheets slipped away, reaching only to her stomach. The king-sized bed seemed to swallow up her tiny form, as she lay huddled on her side, silent in the dim light. 

            She wouldn't let herself go to bed until he came home. She wanted to be awake so that she could greet him and kiss him on the cheek, ask him how his day was.

            After another hour, she sat up and climbed out of bed, her long golden hair trailing down her back to her calves as she walked to the kitchen, intending to get a snack while she waited for him.

-------------------------------------------------------

  
I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane  
Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for?

----------------------------------------------------------

She opened the refrigerator, glancing around for something to eat. She pulled out a plate of leftover cake, and sat down to eat it, pouring a glass of milk as well. She took a single bite, and immediately felt nauseous. Spitting it out into a napkin, she threw the rest out, and poured the milk down the sink drain. She should be cutting down on sweets anyway, she reasoned, how she was going to fit into her wedding dress?

  
-----------------------------------------------------------

  
Well it's full speed baby  
In the wrong direction

-------------------------------------------------------------

As she turned on the dishwasher, she felt her hand quiver slightly. She turned, suddenly remembering she had to take her medication. She fumbled with the prescription bottle, accidentally pouring out more pills than she had intended. She swallowed all of them anyway, her hand shaking so much it spilled some of the water out of the glass she used to help down the pills.

--------------------------------------------------------------

  
There's a few more bruises  
If that's the way  
You insist on heading  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, she fell to the floor, hitting the back of her head against the counter painfully, knocking her unconscious.

As lay there, nearly comatose, memories slowly swam through her head, things that she never remembered happening, but were so vivid, they had to be true.

_"Moshi moshi?" she said, answering the phone in the hall._

_"Moshi moshi Usagi-chan," A familiar voice greeted her._

_"Mako-chan! How are you?" She squealed excitedly. "I haven't seen you in ages!"_

_"I'm good, and how have you been, and it has been ages, how's Mamoru-san?"_

_There was a slight hesitation as she replied. "I'm sure he'll be home soon," she said, staring into the living room for a moment, her expression blank._

_"Usagi-chan, isn't it almost nine? Was he working a late shift?" Makoto asked, confusion entering her tone._

_"I-iie, he's probably just in traffic," she said, her tone still strange as her gaze focused on the next room._

_"Usagi-chan, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Makoto was rapidly becoming concerned, the way Usagi sounded, and that Mamoru hadn't come home yet…_

_"Daijoubu," she said distractedly. "He's just running late,"_

_"I didn't ask about Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "Do you want me to come over?"_

_"I-iie, you don't have to, the apartment's really messy," she replied._

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Makoto persisted._

_"I'm fine Mako-chan, seriously, one of his meetings just ran late, that's all…" She said softly, hanging up as she entered the living room, staring down at her fiancé. _

_She smiled slightly. He was just asleep, tired from his day of work. He had sat down in his favorite chair, and picked up a gun she had never seen before. She didn't know he had owned a gun. She had been about to ask him where he had gotten it when there had been a loud bang, and he had fallen asleep, blood dripping from the side of his head, staining the new chair's upholstery._

_She hummed softly and went into the kitchen. She would have to have dinner ready before he woke up…_

------------------------------------------------------------

  
Please be honest Mary Jane  
Are you happy?  
Please don't censor your tears

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sunrays were just starting to shine in through the kitchen window as her eyes slowly opened, and the back of her head began to throb. The dreams flooded back to her, and tears filled her eyes.

For the first time in the three months since Mamoru had killed himself, she cried.

"Mamo-chan," she sobbed out.

She had been through the entire ordeal, fully believing that he had been sleeping. That he was fine, just taking a nap, or that he hadn't come home yet, that he was just running late.

He hadn't come home the night before.

The false happiness that the pills were supposed to bring on faded away, and she lay in her perfect spotless white little kitchen, sobbing uncontrollably.

What had happened to destiny?

Eternity?

Rebirth? 

Fate?

She had nothing now.

  
  


--------------------------------------------------------

  
You're the sweet crusader  
And you're on your way  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------  
  


            The sun was beginning to set again when the tears stopped. She stood up, and walked back to her bedroom, opening the closet door and pulling out clothing. She tossed all of it into a bag, and went around the rest of the house, taking the things she wanted and packing them up.

            She walked by the bottle of pills, lying open on the counter. Glancing at the canister for a moment, she tossed it into the trash, filled with the little round capsules.

            After she had everything she wanted, she pulled on a pair of shoes and a coat, stepping out the door and locking it behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------

You're the last great innocent  
And that's why I love you

---------------------------------------------------------

            She felt some relief as she walked down the sidewalk, and hailed a taxi. She climbed into the backseat, and felt a strange rush when the driver turned in his seat and asked her where she wanted to go.

            She hesitated for a moment, going over the possibilities in her mind. She couldn't go back to her parents. She hadn't spoken to them since the funeral, and they were convinced she had gone off into the deep end. Her brother was still in high school. Ami was married, and wouldn't have the space or the time for her. Rei was traveling the world with her husband as well, and Usagi had no idea where she was. Makoto was opening her new restaurant just a few blocks away. It was too close though…and she didn't know her old friend's address.

            She wanted to get as far away as possible…and an idea struck her as she remembered Minako's phone message, saying she had just bought a new house…

            She made her decision in less than a minute. "West Capitol, onegai," she said, feeling a pressure in her chest lift, a pain she had all but forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish  
Worry not about the cars that go by

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She almost felt a smile touch her lips as she watched the buildings fly by. The cars that drove past her were filled with people, happy and content, free of problems. She tore her eyes away from a small child sitting in the backseat of the family's car as they sat side by side at a stoplight. Suddenly she felt alone again, lost in the middle of the enormous city, without any one to greet when they came home from work.

            No one to ask how their day was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom  
Keep warm my dear, keep dry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 

            The taxi pulled over at a sidewalk, and she climbed out, looking around at her new surroundings. She paid the cab driver, and slung her bag over her shoulder, counting the house numbers as she searched for the right one.

            She found it, and biting back the fear that was climbing up her throat, she climbed the steps, standing on the stoop. Tentatively, she pressed the doorbell, and waited anxiously.

            Moments later, the door opened, revealing a blonde with dark blue eyes and a warm, but surprised smile on her lips. "Usagi-chan! What are you doing here?" she cried, tackling one of her best friends in a hug.

            "Ohayo Minako-chan," Usagi said, managing a weak smile.

            "Why haven't you been returning my calls? Have you been okay?" Minako asked, her voice showing concern.

            She searched for the right words. "I-I've been away," she smiled. "But I'm back now, and I sort of need a place to stay," 

--------------------------------------------------------------

            Soo…yeah…why do I keep have Mamoru shoot himself? O.o;;; Oh well, I honestly believe that Usagi would have a reaction similar to that if she were to have to confront losing Mamoru. She just seems like the type that would be prone to denial. Ok, that's enough of my rambling, DBZ will be in the next chapter, that is, if you review saying you want another one…

            Oh yeah, if you really wanted to know, the song was Mary Jane by Alanis Morisette (leave me alone! I already know I have bad taste in music! -_-) I thought it was rather fitting though ^_^ Pwease review….


	2. 2

^_^ I guess people like this so far…though I know a few of my loyal reviewers (namely Flirtatious and Princess of the Monkeys) are going to beat me up for starting *another* fic instead of finishing the thousands of other unfinished ones I have sitting around…oh well, I just had to get this one down the moment the idea came full circle…soo, oh well, I'll get everything done eventually -_-;; Damn you procrastination, stop warping my poor little mind! 

**Flirtatious Flamingo**- O_O I broke the flamingo!! *starts to panic* Don't worry, I know CPR!! *continues to panic* Is there a doctor in the cave?! *Mikomi steps back*-Don't look at me. *keeps panicking* I know!! *finds those scary electric paddle thingies from ER* CLEAR!! *Pink feathers fly in the air* I killed Flirtatious! T_T And the last thing she said was how guilty she felt about losing Mahikari! *sobs* WHY?!!! Heh…^_^;; I'm just feeling a little dramatic…oh and Puar, why do you *want* me to find Mahikari? O.o Though if it means shutting this thing up- *jerks a thumb at Senjo, who is still singing some annoying song* I'll do anything!

**Princess of the Monkeys**- Can do! By the way, that's one of the best reviews I've ever received ^_-

**Solarmistress17- **That's seems to be the reaction…I didn't break you too, did I? o.O

**DevilsDarling**- By all means, read on…^_^

**KokushibyouOni**- Yeah, for some reason I have a habit of making Mamoru shoot himself in the head o.O;; I'm not quite sure what that's all about…glad you like dark too ^_^ Hey! I *love* Enya!! -_-;; I'm such a freak sometimes, my music tastes are so weird, I go from liking Korn to Shakira and Enya and Gomez, and Enigma and Aqua and Toy Box (though Aqua and Toy Box are the same band)…okay, I'll shut up now, you're probably thoroughly convinced I'm psychotic…oh, and I'm glad you agree with me about Usagi, I was wondering if I was the only one…^_^

**LeaD**- Maybe I should just lie and say that this took forever to write and I worked my ass off, so that I won't feel bad…demo, I literally listened to the song, had a vague, old idea in the back of my head, and suddenly I had a fic…ten minutes later it was typed up -_-;; I'm flattered though that you thought it was deep though! Arigatou! (it's not a compliment I get often)…About Mamoru and suicide, I honestly think anyone could be pushed over the edge, I'll probably go into detail about his little problems later…

**Galexz- **Well if you insist ^_^…

**Aois-** ^_^;; Glad ya liked it…

**Bunny Winner-** O.o Ooookaaayy…yeah, well, shooting Mamoru is something I do quite a bit, don't ask me why, I don't even mind Mamoru, well, I'm going to go with, I have absolutely no opinion on Mamoru, he's just there, through stupid roses and saying corny lines…^_^ Heh, thanks…

**Phoenixwind- **Read! Read! Scroll down and read for Kami-sama's sake, stop reading this crap and scroll down!! 

Arigatou minna! And gomen to anyone I missed, thank you too!!

One last note, for those of you who are curious, the title, Okaeri Nasai means welcome home, I think, I really couldn't come up with a title, I guess this is fitting, cuz it's going to sort of be a theme…

----------------------------------------------------------

            "Hmm…assistant manager at McDonald's?" 

            "No way!"

            "How 'bout a door to door car insurance saleswoman?"

            "Kami-sama no!"

            "Counting cans?"

            "…"

            "Can I take that as a maybe?"

            Minako and Usagi were job hunting. Usagi had been staying with Minako for almost a week, and she had announced the morning before that she wanted to get a job and pay rent for staying in her best friend's house.

            Minako had flat out denied rent, saying that she couldn't charge a dime for having one of her best friends around all the time to keep her company in her new house. Not to mention that she was going to be gone all the time with her acting/idol singer career, and that it was good to have someone to watch the house. 

            Usagi had remained adamant about the job however, saying she wanted something to do instead of sitting around all day, especially when Minako was gone.

            So there they were on a sunny Saturday morning, flipping through the classifieds and laying on couches, trying to find Usagi's dream job.

            "What about this, baby-sitter needed for two year old triplets and their older sister to watch all day, and weekend afternoons, must be able to cook," Minako said with a grin, peeking over her large page of newsprint.

            Usagi looked at her friend as if she had three heads. "Minako-chan, _me_ baby-sit? _Triplets_?"

            Minako laughed. "Maybe that one's not such a good idea…hmm…"

            It wasn't easy finding her a job though. Usagi hadn't attended college, and her grades in high school were mediocre at best. She had never held a job. So basically the pair was starting at square one, trying to find anything that didn't require past experience or a college degree.

            Usagi turned the page of her section, idly chewing on the red pen she held. The front of her paper was a war zone, covered with red circles and x marks. There were more x's than circles, to her dismay.

            "I know! They want someone to waitress at Friendly's!" Minako said excitedly. "I dated the manager there, I'm sure I could get you in!"

            Usagi's eyes lit up. "Really?"

            "Hai! I'll call him tonight,"

            "Great!" Usagi squealed, tossing her page of classifieds in the trash.

--------------------------------------------------------------

            Two days later, Usagi was fishing the paper back out of the trashcan. Apparently scalding the head manager at Friendly's with hot coffee, breaking the soft serve machine, and losing her note pad in the vat of cooking oil for the fries all in one morning got a waitress fired rather quickly, whether or not she was best friends with the manager's ex-girl-friend.

            It wasn't until two weeks later that she finally burned the tattered pieces of newsprint and came to the harsh realization that a minimum wage job just wasn't going to work for her, considering few even bothered looking at her when they found out she had little education, and a serious case of the butter fingers.

            After another week of sitting around at home while Minako bustled back and forth between appointments, Usagi's boredom grew quickly into depression. She really did have nothing.

            Though the loss of Mamoru was still rather fresh in her mind, it didn't seem to be what was eating away her insides. She missed him, but she had already mourned his death. The emotions she had felt for him had left her body in the tears she had cried that night on the kitchen floor. If anything, she felt slightly insulted by his actions. Had she not been good enough for him? Was that why he had left her? Had he never really loved her, and saw death as his only escape? If he had truly loved her, why had he done this too himself?

            He said he would die for her.

            He had died for himself, and left her behind.

            Not only had he committed suicide, but homicide. He had killed a baby that hadn't even been conceived yet. 

            It was Chibi-Usa that Usagi was truly mourning. She didn't care about Crystal Tokyo, or about becoming queen. Those were all just extra gifts, unnecessary accessories in the game of life. Her daughter had been what she lived for. Her daughter, and her husband.

            She had neither now.

            When she had first arrived at Minako's house, she discovered that most of the drugs had been taken out of the upstairs medicine cabinet, with the exception of a weak pain medication. The knives were kept in a locked drawer. And Minako had always knocked on the door halfway through Usagi's bathes to check on her.

            Usagi had never considered suicide. Her past self may have been driven to it, but something kept telling her she had to stay alive here. Maybe it had been Mamoru's time to go, but she was certain it wasn't hers yet. Crystal Tokyo may never be created in her timeline now, but the earth would probably still freeze over, and she was determined to prevent it and save earth once more.

            But…

            The legendary sailor senshi, the leader of the inner and outer planetary senshi, whom within her veins flowed the power of the moon itself, Sailormoon, was dead.

------------------------------------------------------------

            Oh dear. Yes, that has to be one of the most awful chapters that I've ever written. I am *so* sorry. It's short, DBZ has yet to make its appearance, and nothing even happens. And then there's the stupid cliffhanger. *sigh* I'll get the next chapter out pronto, this is such a dud… 


	3. 3

            Heh, when I said pronto, I meant pronto on my little timetable…meaning much later than what would be normally expected. ^_^;; Um…not much else to say…other than, don't do drugs, stay in school, and drink your milk! o.O;; Oh yeah, and Tribute by Tenacious D is funny shit, so go download that. Okay, I'm done being annoying.

--------------------------------------------------------------

            "Today a car accident claimed three lives…" 

            The sound of the television droned on and on as Usagi stared vacantly at the screen, the remote held loosely in her hand. Her long blonde hair was falling out of its odango style, looking as though she hadn't brushed it in a while. Her baggy sweatshirt looked about as good, along with the plaid boxers she wore. She sat cross-legged on the soft couch, unaware of much else other than the television.

            "I'm home!" Minako called cheerfully as she kicked off her shoes and dumped her bag in the hall. She walked into the living room, finding, to her disappointment, Usagi in pretty much the same position she had left her in two days ago.

            "Hey," Usagi replied absently, keeping her eyes glued to the television.

            "Want to hear how my trip was?" Minako tried, forcing her expression and tone of voice to remain cheerful.

            This time Usagi only moved her shoulders in response, indicating she didn't care.

            Minako closed her eyes for a moment and counted to ten. _'Maybe this is what it's like to have children,' _she mused, while at the same time vowing not to have any. As much as she loved Usagi, and cared about her, she was sick of having a depressed freeloader in her house. At first when Usagi had slipped back into her depression after striking out in the world of employment, Minako had allowed it, not sure of what she should do. Usagi still seemed fragile after Mamoru, and Minako didn't want to hurt the girl any more by being harsh.

            But Minako was getting sick of this. It had been almost two weeks, and she wanted Usagi to get off of her butt and do something.

            Minako sat down on the couch next to her and took the remote from her hand, and clicked off the television.

            For the first time, Usagi turned to look at her friend, surprise and annoyance marring her features. "I was watching that," she said, though her tone wasn't very angry, it was simply a statement.

            "Usagi-chan," Minako said as nicely as she could. "You need to get off of the couch, and take a shower. Then you can go raid my closet for whatever you want to wear, just so long as they aren't pajamas, because we're going out in public,"

            "W-where are we going?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

            "Grocery shopping," Minako said, thinking fast. "From now on, it's going to be your responsibility to do all of the errands, and keep the house clean,"

            To Minako's surprise, the girl seemed eager to comply. "You mean it?! That's great, now I don't have to worry so much about rent!"

            Minako felt her grin become more natural. "Hai, and you can start when we get back by cleaning the living room top to bottom, since you've been living in it for the past week or so,"

            Usagi nodded, and jumped out of her seat as she sprinted for the bathroom. She halted at the doorway of the living room, however, and turned back to her friend. "Arigatou Minako-chan, I promise I'll do a good job!" and then she took off again, her sock covered feet slipping slightly on the wooden floor.

            "Just don't ever change, Usagi-chan," Minako said, though the girl was well out of hearing range. It was weird how quickly she seemed to bounce back when given something else to focus on. But Minako guessed there was probably still some pain from the loss of her fiancé still resting in the back of her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------

            Almost a week later, Usagi got up early in the morning, brushed away the disturbing images that were still left in her mind from a night of dreams, and dressed, humming under her breath.

            The house was quiet, and a bit lonely that morning. She turned on the radio in the kitchen for some company as she made herself a quick breakfast. She didn't bother making another plate as Minako was away on another trip.

            She pulled a small piece of paper off of the refrigerator and studied it for a moment. 

            "Let see," she spoke aloud to herself. "Dry cleaning…did it yesterday…groceries…done…dusting…done…capsules…that's the one I forgot!" 

            When Usagi had first come to live with Minako, she had first encountered hoi poi capsules. For some reason, they had never been very popular in Tokyo, so Usagi had become fascinated with them.

            Recently, Minako had crashed her air bike, and had asked Usagi to get it fixed for her.

            She pulled out the small white case and searched for the right one. "Ah! Here it is…" she looked it over, looking for a label with any information on it. "Let's see…'In case of malfunction, call the Capsule Corps. Hotline…'" she read. "Okay, makes sense," Usagi picked up the phone and dialed the number while continuing to look over the capsule. It rang several times before a voice recording came on.

            "Hello, and welcome to the Capsule Corp hotline, how may I help you?"

            "Moshi, moshi, I was wondering-" Usagi started, but was cut off by the recording.

            "-If you are interested in purchasing capsules, dial 1, if you would like to know what this week's special is, dial 2, if you would like to complain about a crazed man blowing up your house, press 3, if you-" 

            Usagi listened patiently for another three minutes as it listed off the options, and found none of them helpful. Finally, she hung up.  "Damn, now what do I do?" she turned over the white case they were in and saw the address for Capsule Corps. "Hey! They're made right here in the city! I'll just go there!" (AN: Did I ever say Usagi was the swiftest of children?)

            So Usagi set off on what would be a most interesting adventure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Hmmm…I really ought to stop here, seeing as I have a lot of other stuff to do…but, seeing as I don't really want to do those things, and this is a mere three pages long as it is…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "No, I didn't have a wild man come and insult my family and blow up my house!" Usagi said, her exasperation wildly climbing. "I just want to get this air bike fixed!" she waved the capsule around to prove her point.

            The secretary sitting at the desk seemed to be having trouble comprehending Japanese at the moment. "So you aren't trying to sue the company for personal damage?"

            "No!" Usagi replied. "I-want-to-get-my-air-bike-fixed!" she said slowly, emphasizing each word.

            "Oh, well, I'm sorry but our mechanics have already left for the day, you'll have to come back tomorrow at eight," the woman replied, shuffling a pile of papers.

            "Nani?!" it took every bit of resolve she had to not strangle the secretary. "Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?!"

            "Well you weren't making much sense," the woman sniffed.

            "Excuse me for a moment," Usagi said, and walked over to the one of the walls in the waiting room they were in, and slammed her head against it repeatedly.

            Now while Usagi was playing the self-mutilation game, she didn't notice a faint rumbling begin. However, she did notice when a loud explosion rang out from just beyond the building's walls, and one said wall was blown in, throwing chunks of concrete everywhere.

            Usagi may not have been the most graceful or coordinated woman in the world, but after years of being present during all different kinds of explosions, she had learned how to jump out of harm's way pretty well. And so she did just that, and dove underneath the nearby coffee table. 

            "Brat I told you not to move!" bellowed a deep, intimidating voice.

            Usagi crawled out from under her hiding place and stared at the destruction with wide eyes. _'Please don't let it be a youma,'_ she prayed.

            The door on one of the three remaining walls opened, and out came a woman who looked rather annoyed.

            "Vejiita no baka! What did I tell you about blowing things up during office hours?!" she shouted, through the large hole in the wall, not seeming to notice Usagi. "Get your butt over here right now!"   

            "I will do no such thing onna! Now _you _get over _here _and fix my gravity room!" the deep voice bellowed back. "It's not my fault your son is a coward!"

            The woman rolled her eyes, and then tossed her teal colored hair in annoyance. "Forget about getting your little room fixed!" she shouted. "And you're sleeping on the couch for the next three weeks! And add another week to that for insulting Trunks!"

            There was no response, and with a satisfied smirk, the woman turned back to glance at the damage done to her office. She noticed her secretary on the ground, with swirls in place of her pupils. "Oh, not again!" the teal-haired woman groaned, snapping her fingers in front of the secretary's face. "That's the third one this month," she muttered, then finally seemed to notice Usagi.

            Her expression went from one of surprise to a sunny smile in a second flat. "Oh, hi there!" she said cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

            "Um…I-I was wondering if I could get my air bike fixed," she hesitantly asked.

            "Of course!" she said hastily. "Here, follow me," 

            Usagi nodded slightly and trailed behind the teal-haired woman as they went through the door she had entered through. They entered a room that resembled what a combination of an office and a sort of lab would look like.

            "Just let me make one phone call, and I'll be right with you," she said with a smile while moving to stand behind her desk, which was situated in one corner of the large room. Picking up the phone she dialed and waited for while it rang, meanwhile gesturing for Usagi to have a seat. "Moshi moshi Smith-san, I think you can guess why I'm calling…yes I know it's the fourth ad of put out in a month!" the woman's voice became agitated as her conversation continued. "…Are you insinuating that I don't run a good business?! It's not my fault my husband has anger management problems and there isn't a single secretary in the entire city that's got the guts to work here!"

            Usagi listened to the half of the conversation she could hear with interest, until the woman slammed the receiver down in fury. The blonde jumped a little, but remained silent as the older woman rapidly composed herself.

            "You wouldn't happen to know anybody who was looking for a job, would you?" She asked suddenly, a hint of hope gleaming in her eyes.

            Usagi felt her jaw drop, and her own blue eyes begin to widen in surprise. _'This is too good to be true,' _"H-hai…a-actually I am,"

            The teal-haired woman's eyes lit up with excitement. "You are?! Would you be willing to be my secretary?"

            "Uh-" was all she managed before she was cut off.

            "-The pay isn't great, I mean is *insert large amount of dinero here* a week okay?"

            Usagi couldn't contain herself when she heard the amount. "NANI?!" That was more money than she would have made in a year busing tables at Friendly's.

            "Is that too little?" the woman asked.

            "N-no!" Usagi managed. "But, do you want to know my qualifications or anything? I haven't been to college-"

            The woman raised her hand to silence her, a smile on her lips. "Hey, you survived a blast from Vejiita, that makes you more than suited for the job,"

            The blonde found herself speechless once more. "W-when do I start?" she stammered.

            "Is next week okay? I need to clean up this mess, by the way, my name's Bulma, Bulma Briefs," she introduced herself with a bow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Blehh…this was kinda stooped, but oh well, at least the bunny is employed now. Something to look forward to next time…watch as Minako tries to get Usagi back in the swing of things by taking her dancing…and *dun dun dun* dating…*dramatic fade-out*


	4. 4

            Oh yeah…_this_ fic…well, lessee, I don't have much else to do, so why not? *sneezes* Damn cold…*cough* *wheeze* Just thank your lucky stars I haven't gotten a fever yet and gone all delirious on you. *sniffle*Well here's the next chapter, while you read that I'm off to shoot those damn lawn gnomes that keep stalking me…

            Oh yeah! I have a fun song for today's chapter!! It's by Smile.dk and it's called Dancing All Alone! It's a very happy techno upbeat type thing, so if ya don't like European techno, go away, you are a very silly/stoopid person, if ya do, howdy! Erm…yeah…*cough* *hack* *choke* back to those lawn gnomes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dancing all alone singing dum di do 

_Listening to the music on the radio_

_Dancing all alone singing dum di do_

_Pretending I'm together with my Romeo_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

            "Usagi-chan, are you ready yet?" Minako stood outside of her friend's room looking impatient.

            "No," Came the muffled response.

            Minako suppressed a groan of frustration. "Hurry up Usagi-chan, you're taking forever,"

            "I'm not going,"

            "Usagi-chan!" she cried out with exasperation. "You are coming dancing with me and that is an order! You are going to go out tonight, flirt with some guys, dance, and you _will_ have fun and _not _be a wallflower!"

            The door opened a crack, and the blonde poked her head through. "Do I have to?" she asked meekly.

            "Hai!!" 

------------------------------------------------------------

            Minako smiled as she entered the club. She waved to several people she recognized and flashed a smile to those that she didn't. Usagi followed closely behind her, trying not to look out of place in the loud, dark room filled with people.

            "Just follow my lead," Minako said confidently with a glance over her shoulder.

            "Minako-chan, I don't really want to dance," Usagi said, looking worried. "I'm too clumsy, I'll trip or step on someone's feet!"

            "Don't worry so much!" she said cheerfully as they stopped in front of the bar. "Here,"

            Usagi was handed a glass of some unknown drink. She studied it for a moment.

            "Drink it! You need to relax Usagi-chan! If you're going to live with me, you have to live _like_ me," Minako took a large swig of her own glass. "Now let's find you a cute guy to dance with!"

            Usagi was lead over to a group of men. She nervously wrung her hands and bit her lip. The dress Minako had given her was a bit revealing for her tastes, and the shoes she wore were beginning to hurt her feet. It was only a matter of time before she tripped and embarrassed herself.

            _'I know Minako-chan means well, but I don't think I'm ready to date,'_ When Usagi had made her decision to live, it had been one that she would save the Earth, and if possible, kill herself in the process. She hadn't really intended on starting over and getting herself reattached to people. She had lost the one she loved. It was over, no more dates, no more kisses, no more love. Right?

            "Hi guys! This is my friend Usagi-chan," Minako said with a cute smile, gesturing to the nervous blonde. "She's a little shy, so could one of you be nice and maybe dance with her?"

            The entire group of men seemed more than eager to do whatever Minako said.

            "I will!" One man said, stepping forward. His Japanese had a slight accent, leading Usagi to believe he was from America, or England.

            "Great!" Minako said happily, and turned back to the remaining group of men. 

            "I'm Steven," he said with a smile and a bow.

            "T-tsukino Usagi," she managed.

            "Would you like to dance?"

            "I-I guess, except, sorry ahead of time for stepping on your feet," she said apologetically.

            He smiled. "That's okay, I'm sure you won't,"

            They headed out onto the dance floor. A fast dance song was playing and the lights flashed brightly over the sea of moving bodies. They began to dance and Usagi felt herself relax a little, helped somewhat by the drink she had just had.

            "Itai!"

            "Oops, gomen!"

            "It's okay,"

            "Itai!"

            "Gomen!"

            After several minutes of toe-breaking fun, the song ended.

            "Why don't we go and sit down," Steven suggested. "We can talk,"

            "Umm, okay, it'd probably be good if you elevated your foot," Usagi agreed, and they headed over to where several tables and comfortable chairs were set up.

            Minako waved at them from her place on the dance floor, surrounded by men.

            "So, are you from around here?" he asked once they had found a place to sit and ordered drinks.

            "Not really, I've lived in Juuban District in Tokyo for most of my life, but I just moved in with Minako-chan around here," she replied. "What about you?"

            "I was born in America, but I came here for college," he replied.

            "Oh really," Usagi said, feeling a lump rise up in her throat.

            "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned at her sudden change in mood.

            "M-my fiancé went to college in America for a while," she said with a sad smile. "Funny thing though, he didn't actually get there, there was this plane crash and this crazy lady who wanted to take over the world, but he was okay," she took another sip of her drink.

            "Are you two still engaged?" Steven asked, his brow furrowing.

            "Oh no, you see," Usagi said, her tongue rapidly loosening. "He's dead,"

            "I'm so sorry," he said sincerely.

            Usagi finished her second glass. "Oh don't be," she said with a wave of her hand. "I'm over it, it was almost a year ago,"

            "M-may I ask how he died?"

            "Oh he shot himself in the head," Usagi mimicked the movement, then burst out into giggles. "He was sitting his chair just like he always did, I didn't even know he owned a gun!"

            "O-Oh," Steven was beginning to look for possible escape routes, such as the door.

------------------------------------------------

            Speaking of doors, can you guess who would be the last person caught dead entering a nightclub? And you thought I wouldn't…well, I would. (*BIG evil grin*)

            Vejiita was having a bad night. Bulma had made him sleep on the couch, the gravity room was still broken, and Gokou was still dead, so he had nowhere to go. Well, Vejiita decided he'd do what he always did whenever he was bored, he flew around and terrorized people in the city, which included blowing up random buildings.

            The doors of the club burst open, and there stood the Saiya-no-Ouji himself in all of his receding hairline glory. 

            "Oi! Weak humans of Earth, prepare to meet Kami-sama!" he shouted, and was promptly ignored. Nobody ignores Vejiita and gets away with it. "Stupid weaklings! Don't you recognize royalty when it barges into your deranged cave of flashing lights and loud rhythmic noise?!"

            The two bouncers arrived. "Excuse me sir, but we're going to have to ask you to take your little show on the road," One said as they tried to subdue him. 

            "Show?!" Vejiita roared. "I'll give you a show!"

------------------------------------------------------

            "Could one of you guys get me a soda?" Minako asked her group of men. 

            "I'll do it!"

            "No _I'll _do it!"

            "She was asking me!"

            Minako watched on with amusement as they fought over her. She wasn't terribly amused however when she noticed a certain short, spiky-haired man causing a scene. "Why don't a couple of you get me a soda, and the rest of you go help the bouncers kick that guy with absolutely no hair or fashion sense out," she suggested.

            "Hai!" They all chorused.

--------------------------------------------------------

            "You know what I miss about Mamo-chan," Usagi said, downing her sixth glass. "I miss the way he used to call me Usako, and the way he used to tell me to go study, and the way he blinked…one time, he got something stuck in his eye and he started blinking really fast, it was so cute…" she trailed off with a bemused smile on her lips.

            Steven sat there, some huge amount of willpower holding him in his place.

            Usagi was continuing on her list of what she missed about Mamoru when one of the bouncers was sent flying and landed on their table. "He's got Mamo-chan's dimples!" Usagi wailed, and burst into tears. "I miss Mamo-chan!" she sobbed, completely unaware of the large brawl that was going on.

            "Usagi-chan I think it's time we go," Minako said, dodging between the ki blasts and panicking people. "Oh dear, Usa-chan how many of those did you have?"

            "Um…six…seven…" she began to count the empty glasses. "Eleventy one," she said with a grin. "…that was Mamo-chan's favorite number!" she broke down into sobs again.

            "Usagi-chan, we need to get you home," Minako hefted her friend up and half-carried her out the door. "Maybe it's not a good idea for you to start dating just yet," she said hastily.

            "Oh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedalee dee dee," Usagi sang. "Here they are a-standing in a row, big ones small ones, some as big as your head!" she hiccupped. "Minako-chan?"

            "What is it Usagi-chan?" Minako asked as she guided Usagi into the front seat of her car.

            "How come my coconuts are smaller than your coconuts?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Well…that was odd…o.O;; Sorry, I'm in an odd mood, and I just had a good idea for a horror fic…oh well, I'll get to work on that…since the lawn gnomes and I have reached a stalemate there's not much else to do. *cough* *sneeze*

            Review…or whatever…


	5. 5

            Ya know, this fic was once meant to be sort of serious o.O. I blame the last chapter on hallucinations due to "all-natural" cold remedies and angry lawn gnomes, I'm better now, so things might just be okay…Oh well, I honestly have no idea where this fic is going, it all really depends on the mood I'm in when I write…suggestions are welcome of course! ^_- But, don't be upset if I don't use them, and I will blatantly ignore and laugh openly at suggestions that I find clichéd and virtually implausible. Yeah well, that's about all…and to Flirtatious, let us continue to blame Canada for all that is wrong in this world! And we'll never let stoopid Canucks get us down!! (And if you happen to be a Canadian and find this upsetting, I'm so sorry, it's not your fault you were born there.)

            This chapter was brought to you by the song "This is Your Life" by the Dust Brothers, featuring Tyler Durden from the movie Fight Club, I love this song ^_^;;.

----------------------------------------------------------

            "Mmm…don't worry Minako-chan, I'm good at walking the plank…" Usagi turned over onto her other side and promptly fell off of the couch she was sleeping on and onto the hard wooden floor. "Itai…" she mumbled.

            "Oh good, you're up," Minako said cheerfully as she entered the living room with a cup of tea in her hands.

            "Shh, not so loud," Usagi croaked, fully waking up to a pounding headache. She sat up and the pounding got stronger. "What happened?"

            "You got a little out of hand with the rum and cokes," Minako answered. "Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better," 

            Usagi took a grateful sip from the cup of tea. "I think that's the last time I go clubbing with you Minako-chan,"

            "Well it wouldn't have been so bad if that ugly guy in the weird spandex hadn't caused that huge fight,"

            "The only thing I remember is some American guy, crying a lot and something about coconuts," Usagi felt a wave of nausea come over her. "Ohh," she moaned. "I'll never drink again,"

            "Not if I have anything to say about it," Minako agreed. "If going to puke, at least go to the bathroom, I'll hold your hair out of the way,"

            "Thanks, what a friend," She replied sarcastically. "What's today?"

            "Sunday,"

            "My first day of work's tomorrow!" Usagi felt panic begin to mix with her nausea. "I'll feel better by then won't I?"

            "Oh yeah, best thing to do is sleep it off," Minako said wisely. "Go take a shower, take some aspirin and go back to bed,"

            "When are you leaving for that trip?"

            "Tonight, you have to call me tomorrow and tell me how your day was," Minako said with a grin, and then got a strange gleam in her eye. "We have to figure out what you're going to wear!"

            "Okay, soon as I'm done retching,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

            "Konnichi wa Usagi-san," Bulma said with a warm smile.

            "Konnichi wa Bulma-san," Usagi replied. Her hangover had worn off relatively quickly, and she had been lucky enough to be on time for work, and wearing an outfit Minako had picked out the day before.

            "This will be your desk," Bulma gestured to the piece of furniture. "There's a phone, a computer, and if there's anything you need that isn't here feel free to ask, I'm going to be on the phone with lawyers for most of the day because of a large lawsuit involving my husband and a nightclub, while I do that could you file these papers, and take any phone calls?"

            "Okay," Usagi said, taking the large pile of papers from Bulma and sitting down at her new desk. Bulma disappeared into her office. "This isn't so bad," she said out loud as she began to file the papers. "At least I'm not spilling fried food on customers this time,"

            Ten minutes later, Usagi had finished her filing.

            Fifteen minutes later, she was bored out of her mind.

            _'Ring damn it, ring!'_ She telepathically shouted at the telephone as she glared at it. _'Please ring? Pretty please with coconuts and cherries on top?' _

            She stared at it for a moment longer before letting her forehead drop to her desk with a thud.

            The phone rang shrilly, startling her out of her stupor. She scrambled to answer it.

            "Moshi moshi," Usagi chirped in a cheerful voice. "You have reached Capsule Corps, how may I help you?"

            "Moshi moshi," A very agitated woman was on the other end. "Is Bulma there?"

            "I'm sorry but she's busy right now, may I take a message?"

            "She can't be that busy! This is very urgent!" The woman all but exploded.

            "I'm sorry Miss, but she's making some very important calls, I can take a message though and she'll get back to-"

            "Listen honey, I'm old enough to be your mother, don't 'Miss' me!" Usagi cringed as the woman continued her tirade. "And you tell Bulma that if Gohan isn't home in three minutes then I'm calling the police! I don't want him hanging out with hoodlums! I knew it was a bad idea to ever let him go over there, he's probably joined a gang and died his hair again!"

            "Um, I'll tell her that, I promise I'll make sure she gets back to you as soon as possible," Usagi said, holding the phone away from her ear as the woman continued on. "Um, bye then," she hung, cutting the woman off, and resumed staring at the telephone.

            _'Don't ring, DON'T ring,'_

----------------------------------------------------------------

            "Oh you wouldn't believe it Minako-chan," Usagi said on the phone later that night. She was in her pajamas in the kitchen, finishing off a pint of ice cream. "The weirdest people call this place, I kept getting this one woman who was demanding she see her son, and then this old guy got his speed dial mixed up and thought that I was one of those phone sex operators!"

            "No way!" Minako cried, and then burst out laughing. "What did you do?"

            "I told him he had the wrong number!" Usagi said, feeling her cheeks redden. "What else was I supposed to do?!"

            "I don't know! At least you're getting paid a fortune," Minako pointed out.

            "Speaking of which, when are you coming back?" Usagi asked.

            "Well, the video's taking longer than we thought, so probably Saturday,"

            "Ughh," Usagi groaned. "Minako-chan, I need you here to help me survive this job!"

            "Don't worry, you'll be fine, just do your best," Minako said encouragingly.

            "Easy for you to say," Usagi grumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

            After a few weeks Usagi got used to her job, and even started to enjoy it to some extent. It paid well and Bulma was good boss. But things got interesting when Bulma offered her a promotion that week…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

            Guess you'll have to wait for the interesting part since I'm running out of energy and have to clean my room, pack and learn some stoopid routine for this weekend…oh yeah, homework needs to fit in there somewhere…-_-;;

            Next time Okaeri Nasai! Babysitting! What happens when Usagi meets, and gets stuck with a five-year-old Chibi-Trunks, a four-year-old Goten, a thirteen-year-old Gohan and a really cute Mirai no Trunks? Well, you get the Play Date from H.E. Double Hockey Sticks! (H.E. Double Hockey Sticks is copyright Disney and Flirtatious Flamingo Enterprises, I just enjoy stealing things from my big pink bird friend ^_^) So prepare for the circus! And call Child Welfare!! O.o;; 


	6. 6

Okay, I'm a liar! Trust me, I say a lot of things that I don't mean, or are completely and utterly wrong -_-;; Oh well, sorry, but there will be no babysitting in this chapter. I know, I know, you are welcome to flame me and be horribly disappointed, but I finally figured out what I was going to do with this fic and what the actual *plot* was. (You see, this whole idea of fanfiction having plots is ridiculous, but people keep harping over it, so I thought maybe this time I'd actually try and figure out how to utilize one of these supposed "plots" as you call them.) Anyhoo, I haven't been feeling humorous lately (I won't bore you with details) and I was just watching a bad action movie with Jet Li, and my plot idea came to me!! It was like a light bulb turning on!! ^_^ Sooo…this fic is going to be a bit different now that I've figured out where it's going…

---------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi sat at her desk, happily typing up letters to different companies. She smiled as her favorite song came on the small radio she was listening to and readjusted her headphones, silently mouthing the words and bobbing her head to the beat. She was so entranced that she didn't notice a man approach her desk.

            "Excuse me," the man asked.

            Usagi didn't respond.

            "Excuse me," he raised his voice.

            She still didn't seem to notice.

            "Excuse me!" he half-shouted.

            She hit the space bar with enthusiasm as the song reached the bridge.

            It was only when he pulled the headphones out of the radio that she looked up in surprise. She was met with sharp sapphire eyes framed by long strands of surprisingly lavender hair.

            "M-may I help you?" she stammered, feeling her cheeks catch fire.

            "I need to speak with Bulma," he said in a clear voice.

            "O-okay," she said, still embarrassed. "I think she's in a meeting though, do you want me to give her a message?"

            "Are you sure there's no way for me to talk to her? It's important," he persisted.

            "Um, I'll try, just a sec," Usagi fumbled with the telephone for a moment before dialing the number that connected her directly to Bulma's office.

            "Moshi moshi?" came Bulma's breathless response moments later.

            "Moshi moshi Bulma-san, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's someone who wants to see you," Usagi began.

            "I'm a bit busy," Bulma said, annoyance bordering her tone. "Who is it?"

            "Um, what is your name?" Usagi asked, slightly embarrassed.

            "Tell her it's her son," he said, nonplussed.

            Bulma had overheard him. "Oh! Usagi-san, tell him to wait just a minute and I'll be right out,"

            "She said she'll be out in a minute," Usagi said, hanging up the phone.

            He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets casually. Usagi tried to go back to her typing, but found it very hard to concentrate on. She hadn't know that Bulma had had a son. Well she had known about her one-year-old, (whom she had somehow ended up babysitting last weekend) but she had never heard of a son that was in his twenties.

            The door flung open, and Bulma appeared, her usual bright smile in place. "Trunks!" she said, looking slightly annoyed. "It had better be important, I'm up to my ears in complaints from the neighborhood about your father and his gravity room."

            "May I speak with you?" he asked while shifting h s eyes to Usagi for a second. She immediately bent her head back down and typed fasted, trying to appear as though she weren't listening.

            "Oh, I should introduce you two," Bulma said suddenly, ignoring his request. She walked over to Usagi's desk and grabbed the blonde by the elbow, pulling her to her feet. "Trunks, this my secretary Usagi, Usagi-san, this is my son Trunks,"

            "H-hi," she said, blushing furiously.

            "Nice to meet you," he said with a faint smile.

            "You two are about the same age," Bulma mused. "You aren't seeing anyone, are you Usagi-san?"

            "N-no," If it was humanly possible, she blushed harder. "B-but I don't really plan on dating right now," _'Oh that was really smooth Usa-chan, telling the boss you won't date her son…so long cushy job,'_

            "But you don't like girls, do you?" Bulma asked, raising her eyebrows.

            "No!" Usagi fairly shouted, her face turning purple. _'What is this, torture and embarrass Usagi as much as humanly possible day?'_

            "'Kassan," Trunks cut in. "I really need to speak with you,"

            "Oh right!" Bulma said. "We can arrange plans for you two later," she winked.

            After they left the room, Usagi collapsed into her chair and slammed her head against her keyboard. "This job is going to kill me," she said to the spacebar.

--------------------------------------------------------------

            "So what's so urgent?" Bulma asked as she and her son walked through one of the many gardens that were housed in Capsule Corps.

            "They're coming," he said quietly, studying the ground.

            "Y-you mean…?" Bulma's eyes widened a fraction.

            He nodded. "We need to be ready to defend ourselves,"

            "I'll call Gokou as soon as I can," she stood up straighter, and eyed her future son. "I guess you were right,"

            "I don't care about being right, I care about being alive," he replied in the same detached tone.

            Her eyes filled with sadness for a moment. "We can do this, I promise everything will be okay,"

----------------------------------------------------------------

            "Are they ready?" A deep male voice said, echoing slightly in the large dark room, lit up only by the monitors and blinking lights of machinery and computers.

            "Hai," This voice was male as well, but had a more gravelly tone, making him sound older.

            "They will be awakened soon," 

            "It will be a truly amazing sight to see them set foot upon this world,"

            "Yes, but I have no wish to see that day," the other answered.

            Silence entered the room, only filled with the beeps and clicks of the computers. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

            Well, since I've now changed everything completely, I'd like to add a few warnings/notes, so if you get all upset or confused, I will simply tell you to reread the bottom of chapter 6, kay? ^_^ This will be a *major* Alternate Universe!!! Ages will be screwed up, and stories/origins/timelines will be ruined!!! Usagi will not be the heroine, she will NOT be granted some big huge new power and save the universe, she will simply be SUPPORTIVE!!! She will remain the main character, but let's be realistic here, she ain't that strong, and I have just taken away her only powers. She is a normal twenty something year old. And expect characters that you like to DIE. As in, really dead, not oh let's just wish him back/ be reborn dead. I mean dead dead. (Oi, I've been reading too many of your fics Flirtatious-chan, I've become all violent death-like  ^_^;;) There, I'm done, go away, I must write more. And now bitching about me changing it, or otherwise I will get all happy with the delete button again P


	7. 7

            What? So maybe I happen to be a little slow on the whole update thing, but at least it's getting done…sort of. Well, expect to be confused. This is purely plot, and a lot of things will make no sense for the next couple chapters, so just read, and keep things in mind, **don't panic**!! ^^;; Yeah…um…anything else? Oh yeah!! Thank you all, for reviewing, I most certainly do appreciate your feedback, negative, positive, or just weird.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

            "How could you say that to you're boss?!" Minako cried out incredulously.

            Usagi shrunk back, her cheeks burning red. "Well what was I supposed to do?" she said defensively.

            "Go on a date with him!" Minako half-yelled, upsetting the bowl of popcorn that sat in her lap. "I mean he wasn't ugly, was he?"

            "No! Kami-sama no!" Usagi replied, ducking the shower of kernels that flew at her from her position on the floor. "But what if I did something really stupid on the date? What if he hated me and I lost my job?"

            "Well considering your last dating excursion, I'd say the chances of that are pretty good…" Minako said thoughtfully.

            "Thanks for the vote of confidence," Usagi grumbled. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do…man, this job must be jinxed or something, all that seems to happen is bad things when I work,"

            "I think you should date him, he sounds cute," Minako said, readjusting her seat on the couch. 

            "Then you go out with him," Usagi said. "I don't want to get involved with any more guys,"

            "Oh just 'cause you got a little drunk and went a little crazy on your last date is no reason to quit dating all together!" Minako said. "…wait, you don't want to get involved with guys…that doesn't mean-"

            "NO!!" Usagi exploded. "Damn it, what is it with you people?! I'm going to have to go out with Trunks-san just to prove I'm not a lesbian!"

             The popcorn bowl landed on Usagi's head as Minako collapsed on the floor next to her, laughing her head off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The office was dark, lit up only by a single computer monitor that was still on. A figure darted around near it, and the scrapes and shuffling sounds that were being made suggested that it was hurriedly packing. A briefcase lay open on the desk, next to the computer. Papers were stacked hastily in it, along with several disks, and a few strange devices. Next to it sat several boxes that were filled with similar items. The figure continued it's haphazard actions until the entire desk and the file cabinets that sat next to it were empty. He then gathered up his boxes and briefcase, and carried them to the elevator, down several stories, out to a parking garage and out them into the trunk of his car.

            He returned to the office however, and walked towards the computer, which was still on. There was the clicking noise of rapid typing as the machine searched through its database and picked out the requested files. They flashed onto the screen, along with a box asking whether or not to delete the requested files. He brought his finger down on the mouse, selecting "yes". 

            The man exhaled the air that he had been holding in himself for what seemed ages, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He felt a tension that had settled on his shoulders so long ago lift from him. He was finally free to live the life that he had always wanted to. There was no way that they could catch him now.

            He switched off the computer and turned, happily walking out of the room. He locked the door to the office behind him, and whistled lightly under his breath as he returned to the elevator. He pressed the down button with relish, and waited patiently for it to come.

            There was the polite ding, and the shiny metal doors slid silently open. 

            The man did not put a foot forward to step into the small-enclosed room. A bullet whizzed almost soundlessly through the air and pierced through the layer of skin on his forehead, the layer of muscle, through the thick wall of bone, and into the soft tissue of his brain, where it halted, suspended in the warm fluid, like a baby in the womb.

            A dull thud as his body crumpled to the ground. Blood seeped through the perfect circle in his forehead, staining the tile floor. His glasses slid from his face and landed on the floor with a soft clinking sound.

            Souichi Tomoe was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Usagi-chan, could you make sure to turn out the lights when you're done?" Bulma asked as she put on her coat.

            "Yep," Usagi replied, not taking her eyes off of the computer screen as she typed away. It was almost six and she was on overdrive. Bulma had dumped a huge report to type up in her lap, and at the rate she was going, she was just barely going to be able to make it to the bus station.

            Bulma left, and Usagi's fingers fairly flew across the keyboard. She hurriedly printed it out, placed it on Bulma's desk, and grabbed her coat. As she did so, she fumbled around, trying to turn off the computer while only half paying attention.

            It wasn't until the computer made a rude beep that wasn't the sound it made when it shut down, that Usagi glanced at the screen. She had accidentally pulled up a group of files that she had never seen before. They were marked in red, indicating they couldn't be opened without a password. _'These look classified...'_ One document in particular caught her eye. The name Tomoe jumped off of the screen at her. For a moment she forgot about what a hurry she was in, and stared curiously at it, fighting the urge to try to open it. _'Why would Bulma-san have files on Doctor Tomoe?'_

            She pondered the thought for a moment longer before she noticed the tiny clock in the corner of the screen reading 5:53.

 "Oh shit! I'm going to miss the bus!" 

She forgot about the files. Moving faster than what seemed possible for a girl of her age and strength, she closed the office up, pulled on her jacket and gathered up the papers she had promised she would look over for Bulma that night. 

"Please let me make it, please let me make it, please let me make it," She chanted under her breath as she charged down the halls of Capsule Corp. desperately trying to make up for her lost time. 

In true Usagi form, she flew around a corner with barely a glance in the direction she was going, and as could be predicted, collided with something. Her papers she had been clutching flew in a graceful arc through the air, before floating to the ground in a scattered pile. Usagi followed a similar path, though her landing was in no way as gentle as her rear hit the ground, and her head soon after.

"Ow…" She mumbled, blinking away the purple stars that filled her vision. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head while glancing around for what had blocked her path. She looked up, and felt the familiar sensation of the blood rushing to her cheeks as she recognized the person she had run into. She was back on her feet in a flash. "I'm so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going!"

"It's okay," Trunks said, looking slightly bewildered at Usagi's outburst, and rapid speech. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Oh crap! No I'm not, I'm late!" she cried out as she looked at her watch. She scrambled around to pick up the spilled papers. 

"Here, let me help you," he said, bending down and picking a few up.

"Thanks," she said. Moments later, they had retrieved all of the papers. She straightened, and smiled gratefully. "Sorry again, I used to run into people all the time, it's a habit I guess,"

"Don't worry about it," he replied, handing her the papers. 

_'Why is he blushing? He's not the one who's a clumsy idiot…' _She sighed, glancing at her watch again. There was no hope for her catching the bus. "Guess I'll have to walk home," she said, dismayed. "Another vice I haven't shaken quite yet,"

"I-I could give you a ride home, if you'd like," he said it almost awkwardly, as though he were unsure of the offer.

Her reaction was one of surprise, and not suspicion. Her mouth opened slightly. She closed it though, and felt her blush return again. "You don't have to do that," she said. "I can walk, it's not that far,"

"I wouldn't mind," he persisted, she still sensed the uncertainty in his expression and tone.

She felt a small smile tug at her lips. "I think I would like that," she said genuinely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww…how cute, I ended it with something sweet and sappy like that…let's all go to bed with happy thoughts now ^^. Yeah, as I said before, it's okay to be confused, it just may make sense eventually. And um…do that thing where you click on the little blue button at the bottom and type a bunch of words in regards to the feelings my story made you felt, click another blue button, and be happy…or don't, should you not be so moved.


	8. 8

            See! See! I'm not completely hopeless! Look how little time it took me to get this out!! I'm so proud of myself ^_^ Um…soooo…yeah. Well, I'm still working on this whole "plot" thing. *pulls out mixing bowl and spoon* Dammit Flirtatious! It won't thicken! *stirs rapidly* this is worse than Chem…and Home Ec…this is like Chem and Home Ec combined! Oo *stirs harder, sending batter everywhere* I'll make it thicken even if it kills me!! *studies what's left in bowl* Maybe it needs paprika…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Are things going as planned?" 

            "Yes, units 17 and 18 have been activated."

            "What of the others?" 

            "They will not be needed for this particular objective," he replied.

            "And what of your partner?"

            "You do not need to worry about him any longer."

There was a small pause in the quiet conversation. "Then carry on,"

            "Yes sir,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Let's see…two cups of flour…one tablespoon salt…" Usagi was…cooking. "Stir until well blended…how blended is well blended?"  She tapped the tapped the handle of the wooden spoon she held against her chin thoughtfully. "I just keep stirring til it looks good…" (AN: I'm on some cooking fetish type thing right now…Oo)

            Twenty minutes, two broken dishes and a burnt pan later, Usagi picked up the phone and ordered take-out.  Ten minutes later it arrived, and five minutes later, Minako walked through the door, back from one of her trips.

            She took in the destroyed kitchen, and Usagi shoveling Chinese food into her mouth straight from the carton. "You tried to cook again didn't you?" she asked, raising a single eyebrow.

            Usagi slurped one last mouthful of noodles before replying. "Well I didn't have work today and I was bored so I thought I'd surprise you for when you come home and make dinner…and…um…"

            Minako grinned easily. "Did you order any Mushu?" she asked while pulling up a chair.

            "Yup," Usagi passed her the carton.

            "So how has your week been?"

            "Um…good," she replied.

            Minako must have sensed something in the way Usagi had replied, for her ears perked up immediately, and a strange look flashed in her eyes. "Really? What happened?"

            "Well, not much, just work, oh, I found that sweater I was looking for on Monday! The blue one with the green stripe, you know?"

            Minako looked at her strangely. "I get the sense that you're leaving something out, Tsukino Usagi,"

            "Huh?" Usagi continued to play dumb. "What, nothing really happened, it was just another boring week!…except-"

            "-Except what?!" Minako pounced on the lasted mumbled word. 

            The blood rushed to Usagi's cheeks. She was beginning to wonder if she was ever going outgrow that annoying habit. "Except…"

            Minako waited expectantly, practically hanging onto the edge of her seat. "Is it a guy?!"

            Usagi was about to die of embarrassment. "Maybe…" she mumbled, hiding her head in her hands.

            "WHO?" Minako fairly exploded.

            Usagi fell out of her chair and onto her back. After lying there dazed for a moment, she pulled herself back up by grabbing onto the edge of the table. She rested her chin on the lip. "My boss' son," she said miserably.

            "Oh! …oh…Oh." Minako replied, her eyebrows rising upwards, becoming almost hidden behind her thick bangs.

            "Minako-chan?" Usagi asked in a small voice.

            "Yeah?" 

            "Is it right to like a guy even though you were in love with someone else?"

            "Of course!" Minako said hastily. "I mean…well, that is, I guess, under the right circumstances it's okay,"

            "What if…what if I end up liking him more than Mamo-chan? But that's impossible…Mamo-chan and I were pre-destined, we're soul mates," Usagi was rapidly becoming lost in her misery.

            "Usagi-chan," Minako said firmly, trying to pull the girl out of the rapid spiral of depression. "What happens happens. You didn't ask for any of this. You can't sit here and say what if a thousand times, you'll just get old and tired, and die a lonely old spinster, alone and unhappy."

            Usagi raised her head slightly, looking at her sideways. "So what are you saying? I should date him?"

            "Yeah! If you like him, go for it! Don't let trivial things hold you back!"

            "Death isn't trivial," Usagi mumbled unhappily.

            "But fate is." Minako countered. "Our futures are uncertain now. We don't know what's going to happen. And I doubt it's going to be bad, because otherwise Setsuna-san would have shown up and been all cryptic and mysterious, saying our world was doomed, or Chib-" Minako cut herself off, suddenly regretting the tangent she had run off on.

            "I'm going to go to bed now," Usagi said, deafly. She stood, and almost zombie-like, walked upstairs.

            "Sorry," Minako murmured out loud. "Good job Minako-chan, just when you were doing well with the pep talk, you blow it,"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            _'I hope you're okay…take care of each other, alright? And don't forget about me…ever,' _

            Two pearly teardrops fell and landed on top of the thin sheet of glass, sliding down the sheet, tracing the outlines of the figures in the photograph that lay underneath in the wooden frame. She placed a finger on the faded photo, feeling her eyes well up again. They had made such a happy, perfect family. The smart, handsome husband, the adorable joyous daughter…and her.

            Usagi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Begin the activation process for units 17 and 18."

            "Yes sir. What objective would you like to have programmed?"

            "Mission A,"

            "Yes, sir."

            _'I'm finally going to be able to clean up that mess Tomoe left behind,'_

            "Dr.Gero?"

            "What is it?"

            "17 and 18 are ready,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Stupid job, stupid job, stupid job that needs to diiieeee," Well, not only can Usagi not carry a tune to save her life, but she happens to be a little bit less than proficient when it comes to song writing. "Die die die die die die stuuuuuupiiiiddd joooooobbbb," She was being careful to murmur this song however, as Bulma was just down the hall in one of her labs.

            The inspiration for this song? The blonde was currently stuck going through the Capsule Corp. archives, and organizing them. And…as you can guess, the archives happened to be extremely large, old, and dusty, and were in very great need of organization.

            "Hmm…where did I put that other folder with the A on it…" Usagi began to search through a crate, almost falling in as she searched. "Stupid job, stupid job, stupid job…hey!" Usagi's song stopped in mid-verse as she encountered something of vague interest. A pile of newspaper clippings lay pinned together near the bottom of the box, underneath several files and notebooks. Carefully, she tried to extract the clippings from the pile. After a bit of poking and prodding, she managed to pull them loose, in the process of which disrupting a large amount of dust.

            "Achoo!" Usagi lost her grip on the edge of the box and sent both her and it toppling over, the box spilling its contents to the floor. "Ow…" she groaned, rubbing her backside. "Oh I really hate this job…I'm going to be here all night organizing…" she stared down at the newspaper pages she held in her hands. A name jumped off of the page at her. "Dr. Tomoe? Again? What does he have to do with Capsule Corp.?" 

            She began to scan over the articles, searching for any clue as to what her former enemy had to do with her new job. _'Professor Souichi Tomoe, renowned genetic engineer is under investigation due to immoral and unethical experiments involving humans and the altering of genes…'_ Usagi glanced at the date of the article. It was over years ago. "That was way before the explosion…and Pharaoh 90…but he wasn't evil then, what could he have been doing on his own free will?"

            She looked for the rest of the story, but found that the next page was missing from the clippings. "Weird…" After a few more moments of pondering and puzzling over her new findings, she cast a glance at the clock on the wall, realizing that it was almost six. "Eh, I'll finish tomorrow, Bulma-san won't mind."

            She stood and dusted herself off, and then cleaned up the mess the box tipping over had caused. She gathered up the rest of her things and headed towards the doors that led back to the outside world. As she did so, she passed by one of the many indoor gardens that existed on the floors of Capsule Corp. They were huge, and it was sometimes hard to believe that they were actually situated inside.

            She paused as something, or rather someone caught her eye. She halted and backtracked to the door in time to catch sight of Trunks' back walking in the other direction. He halted, as though sensing her, and she dove behind a nearby shrub.

            Her heart pounded in her chest as she prayed that he hadn't seen her. He didn't seem to have noticed, and continued walking again, turning to the right onto one of the garden paths.

            "Should I go talk to him?" Usagi whispered to herself. "No, I can't do that…but…I should! Minako-chan said I should pursue happiness! Bt what if I make a fool of myself? But when will I get another chance like this? What if he doesn't have any interest in me? Yes…no…yes…no…" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other with each suggestion, all the while pushing her two index fingers against one another nervously.

            "Usagi-chan!"

            "Nani?!" Usagi jumped three feet in the air and promptly landed in the shrub she had been hiding behind.

            "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," Bulma helped Usagi out of the bush. "What were you doing?" she asked curiously.

            "Huh?!" Usagi felt her cheeks rapidly grow hot. _'Excuse, excuse! Think up a good excuse dammit!'_ "I was…exercising! Yeah, that's what I was doing!"

            "Exercising?" Bulma looked lost. 

            "Um…yeah! You see it's this new…erm, ancient martial arts technique! It's supposed to be really great for the mind and the body!" _'Oh I am so disowning you, you crappy brain!'_

            "Oh! I didn't know you were into that kind of thing! You don't look like you'd be very interested in fighting," Bulma said with a smile.

            _'At least she bought it,'_ "Well, yeah, I mean, in this day and age, every young woman should know how to defend herself!"

            "So how exactly does it work? I'd love to learn a little bit myself," Bulma tried to put her fingers the way Usagi had had them.

            "Oh, well I was doing a very advanced move! You have to practice a lot to get it right! Maybe some other time I could show you some beginning moves, but I really need to catch my bus, and I don't want to miss it again," Usagi's speech became faster and more unintelligible as she spotted Trunks walking towards them. 

            "Uh, okay," Bulma said, as Usagi blew by her, rushing out of the building as fast as her legs could take her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Whew…I am so freaking tired…but I have a prom dress now! *dances* ''Cept my friend almost bought the same one -_-;; oh well, at least I have a reason to go now…*grabs eggbeater* This damn plot is going to thicken or I shall die mixing!!


	9. 9

            …Yeah…I don't think I have anything really to say…other than, TODAY WAS MY LAST DAY OF CLASSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I shall never have to have another Spanish class in my stupid hippie pot smoking rich kid private school ever again. I shall never have to listen to my crazy pregnant Spanish teacher yelling at me in fast Spanish that I don't understand. Now for…*shudder*…exams…hmm…well, no notes, other than the usual gracias…oh crap, stop thinking in Spanish you crappy brain! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi walked down the street, glancing from one shop window to the next. They were filled with so many beautiful things, she was just satisfied by simply gazing at them through a sheet of glass.

            She moved onto a different street, and caught sight of a familiar person. Well, that person's back, in actuality. _'Seems like I can't go anywhere without running into him…maybe it's fate." _She stifled a giggle at that thought, and began another debate on whether or not to talk to him. _'Well if it is fate, I think it's about time I grow a spine and just say hi at least.' _

            With that sudden burst of confidence, Usagi jogged forward a couple steps in order to come within earshot. "Hi!" she called out hesitantly.

            He turned, looking for his follower, and was met with Usagi. A look of surprise crossed his face, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile. "Hi," he replied.

            "Um, I don't know if you remember me or not, but my name's Usagi and I work for your-" she blurted out, but halted when he raised a hand to silence her, and his smile grew slightly.

            "I remember," he said.

            "Oh, sorry," she felt her cheeks flush red in embarrassment, but at the same time, a small bubble of happiness filled her stomach. He had remembered her… "Um, so, what are you up to?" she asked nervously.

            "I had to run a few errands for 'Kaasan," he replied. "And you?"

            "Well, I haven't had much time to explore the city or anything, since I've only been here a couple months, so I was just walking around and checking out the stores," she paused, and a thought struck her. "You wouldn't happen to know where the park is, would you? I tried to find it a while ago, but I got lost and ran out of time,"

            "I do, I could take you there, if you'd like,"

            Usagi smiled. "That'd be great! Well, I mean if you didn't have anywhere else to be or anything," she mentally slapped herself. _'Could you sound any more desperate baka?!'_

            "I wouldn't mind at all,"

            Usagi felt another smile begin to spread across her lips as they began to walk. _'Good job brain,'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was a nice mild day, warm and sunny, without a single cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day in his opinion, as he walked home from the grocery store. He would have to go out to the park or something as soon as he got the food back to his apartment. Nice days didn't happen every day, after all.

            He felt a kind of odd sensation as he walked up a flight of stairs to his apartment. He had changed a lot over the past year or so. Almost immediately his thoughts turned to her. She would be surprised at how much more responsible he had become, renting an apartment, shopping for groceries. The place was even neat. He felt a passing wave of loneliness, but let it go. She wasn't sitting around remembering him. She was sitting around with her new husband. 

            It still boggled his mind that someone who had threatened to kill her, and been an enemy to him, her best friend, and all of the others, for so long, had ended up being her husband, and a father to her child. But then again, who was he to question her actions? He hadn't been the perfect boyfriend.

            He shrugged to himself, and began to fumble around in his pockets for his keys as he halted outside of his door. After a moment's searching, he stuck the right key into the lock and turned the knob.

            He halted in the doorway as his eyes fixed on a pair of figures. He squinted slightly, unable to make out who they were in the sudden transition from the bright sun outside to the dark apartment. 

            His eyes widened as they adjusted to the light. There was the soft click of metal hitting metal.

            "Do you believe in God, Yamucha?" A soft, monotonous voice spoke.

            Before he could answer, a bullet exploded out of the barrel of a cold steel gun, shooting through the air to land inside of the left cavity of Yamucha's chest, snugly implanted into his heart.

            The last image that burned into his mind was that of cold blue eyes, and the single thought was that they were far from natural…no, they were most definitely inhuman…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "You okay?" Minako raised a slim blonde eyebrow at Usagi as the two ate dinner.

            "I'm fine, why?" Usagi asked, swallowing a bite of salad.

            "You keep smiling…you look your lips are going to cramp up." Minako had a strange look in her eyes as she spoke. "Have a good day or something?"

            Usagi felt her cheeks redden. "Well it wasn't a bad one," she said with a shrug, studying her salad.

            "Well, what did you do?" 

            "I went into the city and looked around at the shops,"

            "Buy anything?"

            "No, I didn't really have any money on me."

            "Charge it next time, I have an account in probably every clothes store there, just say you're me."

            "'Kay," Usagi was still speaking noncommittally.

            "So, did you do anything else?" Minako persisted, sensing she still hadn't found what was preoccupying Usagi's mind so much. She had a hunch, but it was all in proving it.

            "Um, I finally found the park," That was what Minako was looking for. As she had said the sentence, something had changed ever so slightly in her tone. Minako moved in for the kill.

            "So, did you just stumble upon it? Or did you get someone to give you directions?" 

            "Um…well, I kind of ran into Trunks-san when I was window-shopping and he showed me where it was," Usagi said sheepishly.

            She then cringed slightly at Minako loud and sudden squeal of happiness. A second later, she was being crushed by the squealing girl in a bear hug. "Did you guys go for a walk?! Did you talk with him? What did you say? What did _he_ say?" she blurted out.

            "…can't…breathe…"

            "Oh! Whoops, sorry 'bout that!" Minako released her friend. "So now that your windpipe's okay, I want every single detail!"

            "Minako-chan," Usagi weakly protested. "This is so embarrassing,"

            "It's just me! And besides, we need to plan your next move." Minako's eyes were in full gleam, and her mind was in full plot-mode.

            "Move? What do you mean move?" Usagi asked in confusion.

            "Well, how else are you going to get him to go out with you?" It was obvious, to her at least.

            "But…I don't know if I even want to," Usagi said, her brow beginning to furrow in worry. Minako's dating schemes had a tendency to go wrong very quickly, and very badly.

            "What? Did he say something mean? Was he a jerk? Did you trip or something? He's not gay, is he?" Minako's mind was moving way too quickly for her own good.

            "No!" Usagi cried out. "Well, I don't think so at least…he seemed straight…but it's not that, I mean, he's nice, and good-looking, and we had fun, but-"

            "But what?!" Minako cut off. "What more could you possibly want Usagi-chan?"

            "It's not what I want!" Usagi yelled suddenly, her voice breaking. "It's that I don't want it! God Minako-chan, just lay off for once,"

            Minako felt her mouth open slightly as Usagi stood and left the room. She could only stare in silent shock. _'Oh damn. Brain, we really messed this one up…where the hell were you to tell me to back off?!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next morning, the incident had been mostly forgotten. The two were not awake enough to bring up anything that involved anyway, as they sat in front of the television eating cereal and watching the news.

            "In national news, the body of one Souichi Tomoe, and a scientist well-known for his work on genetic engineering, and his founding of the now closed Mugen Guken was found washed up on the shore of a beach near the Satan City. It is unknown as to what the cause of death was, as the remains were-"

            Minako and Usagi spat their mouthfuls of cereal out at the same time, and then turned to stare at one another.

            "We should call Michiru-san and Haruka-san," the said in unison.

            "And Setsuna-san, although she already knows," Minako added.

            Usagi was silent for a moment. She knew it had to be a coincidence, but it was all just too weird for her. "I found articles about Dr. Tomoe when I was cleaning out the articles in Capsule Corp. Ones that had been altered."

            "What?" Minako wrinkled her nose slightly in confusion. 

            "And before that, I found these computer files on him in the computer, they were classified!"

            "Usagi-chan, Bulma-san's a scientist right? And so's her father,"

            "Yeah, so?"

            "Well so was Dr. Tomoe, it's not that out of the ordinary for them to have articles on other scientists," Minako reasoned.

            "But these were newspaper articles talking about Tomoe undergoing investigation, and this was long before the Death Busters!" She argued back. 

            Minako only shrugged.

            "I'm just saying it's a really weird coincidence, that's all."

            "What, you think Bulma-san killed Tomoe?" Minako asked incredulously.

            "No! It's just weird."

            "Usagi-chan, we're not playing detective."

            "But-"

            "No."

            "Grr," Usagi growled in defeat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Hmmm…sleepy time, I have a nice fun long weekend ahead. Oh yeah, and I officially hate little kids. Not the little little ones that are just little and cute, but the ones that are old enough to have partial brains, but don't and act like dumbasses. I want to strangle them. *cough* It's really time for me to go to bed. Review or something, confused? Fine.


	10. 10

            You know what, I have a confession to make. I hate this fic. I hate it with a burning passion. I hate it because it is stupid, and stupid, and stupid. And it deleted itself. And then it wouldn't write itself and gave me writer's block. And it just…sucks.

            I hate this fic. And I hate Nocturne too. That one needs to die. That one really sucks. Aw damn, I really need to be happier, I'm all done with school…oh well, on to the crappy fic that I hate with an unbearable amount of rage, sarcasm, cynicism, and all that other negative shizzat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Wonder if anything good came today, probably not…" Usagi mused aloud as she flipped open the mailbox's lid and stuck her hand in to retrieve the stack of envelops and magazine's. She gathered the bundle up and turned to cross the street while she shuffled through the pile. "Let see…bill, bill, another bill, junk, junk, bill, junk…bad magazine, letter for Minako, junk, magazine for Minako…"

            She was about to give up on finding anything for her when her eyes came across a small gray envelope sticking out of the pile. She halted in mid-step as she read the addresses on the back. _'It's to both of us…'_ The writing was in black pen, and a very scrawling cursive. Usagi's eyes shifted to the return address. It said simply, Tomoe, and an address for a house in the Juuban District of Tokyo.

            Usagi was forced to shift out of her stupor and back into the real world when several angry commuters blew their horns and shouted curses for her to get out of the middle of the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hello, is Minako Aino there?" Usagi spoke hesitantly into the phone as she glanced down at the letter once more.

            "One moment please,"

            As she waited, she began to pace the length of the kitchen, still stealing glances at the piece of gray paper she held in her free hand.

            "Hello?" She breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of her friend's voice.

            "Hi Minako-chan, it's Usagi, sorry to interrupt, but I just got this letter in the mail from Hotaru-chan-"

            "It's for the funeral, right?" Minako asked keenly, cutting Usagi off.

            "Yeah, are you going to be able to make it?" Usagi asked hopefully.

            "I think, but I'll have to take a direct flight from Singapore to Tokyo, I won't be able to come and get you," Minako said regretfully.

            "Are you sure?" Usagi bit her lip. Without Minako she had no ride, and as much as she dreaded returning to Tokyo, she wanted to be there for Hotaru.

            "Yeah, I have a press conference the day before, I won't be able to tear myself away until the last minute. Sorry Usagi-chan,"

            "It's okay, I'll find a way to get there," Usagi replied, hiding her disappointment. "Well, I'll see you on Sunday,"

            "Yeah, bye Usagi-chan,"

            "Bye Minako-chan," she placed the phone back in it's cradle, chewing her lip in thought. She could take the bus, she supposed, or even a taxi, if need be, but that wasn't what had her so worried.

            She didn't want to go back to Tokyo alone. The idea of facing all of the people she had left behind once more scared her to death. She had been praying that Minako would have been able to go with her, but now she was unsure if she was going to be able to go at all, as she was stuck doing promotional work in Singapore at the moment.

            Her last resort would have to be calling one of them to come and get her, but that would be her absolute last option. The last thing she wanted was to have to spend four hours in the car with one of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi fretted over it through the rest of the day and night, and on into the next day while she was at work. The envelope lay at the corner of her desk, and as she typed, she kept stealing glances at it, feeling as though it were staring at her. That is, if envelopes could stare.

            If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her typing and the Staring Letter, she might have been able to hear bits and pieces of the conversation that was going on in the next room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Listen, I know you're upset, we all are, but are you absolutely sure about this?" Bulma said, running a hand through her hair. It was in this moment that she no longer seemed to be the young vivacious scientist, she became someone wearier, strained, as though she had been stretched far too thin, and seen too many things.

            "Why do you think I'm here?" he said, his frustration suddenly rising up. "You have to believe me, and you have to trust me, Yamucha's dead." 

            "But-" she protested, still feeling the stabs of pain from loss.

            "Okaasan, I came here to help you, and how can I, if you won't believe me? This isn't going to stop anytime soon, not until everyone is wiped out." His eyes suddenly came to life, no longer dead and iced over, but smoldering with blue flames, showing the rage lurking just below the calm surface. "They started with Tomoe, and now they're going to go straight through, killing everyone that ever had ties with this."

            "I know," She replied quietly, her voice quavering slightly. "But the others are in now position, it's only you and Gohan," she whispered sadly.

            "I'm not letting him get involved, he's too young. His mother would never allow it anyway."

            "So you're saying you're going to take them on alone?" she whispered, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

            "Well what else can I do? I've been fighting them all of my life!" He suddenly cast his eyes about the room, desperate to find a wall to slam his fist against. He held back though, for fear of destroying it.

            "Trunks! You have a mother too! And I don't want you facing them alone! We don't know how strong they are yet!" She pleaded. "If only Gokou or Veji-"

            "We won't get anywhere by saying 'if only'" He interjected. "And you know that this is the only way."

            She sighed, and the strain became even more obvious. Placing a hand to her brow, she looked away from him. "I'm not delusional enough to think that I can stop you,"

            He was silent.

            "But please, be careful," she said softly. "I like having you around."

            He only nodded mutely before leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Gaah, I really do hate this fic…so much that I can't even write a decent chapter. Oh well, at least I got something out. Damn, I need to finish this piece of crap…um, yeah, review or whatever, and remember, just because I hate this fic, doesn't mean I won't abandon it or write a crappy rushed ending, it will be finished, and it will be good, even if it kills me. So on that note, I have to go make a ninja costume…


	11. 11

            *reads over her reviews* O.O That's a crap load of reviews! Man, say you hate a fic and suddenly everyone and their uncle's writing something…oO;; Um, well, I was actually in a how do you put this… bad state of mind…but I feel better now. ^_^ Anyway…um, this chapter is…weird, but there's some stuff…and just wait for the next chapter and I'll answer all the questions and correct anyone's assumptions, because there's big fat old plot twist just around the bend! We're getting to the part I like! Um, I only don't like this fic because I'm lazy and would rather be writing my ubercool sequel…oh well.

            And since I am no longer in angry/depressive mode, I feel like opening up a can of worms and saying to all the people out there that are still losing sleep over who's stronger than who, LOOK!! LOOK!!! ARE YOU READING THIS????!!!! DOES IT SAY ANYWHERE IN THIS ENTIRE GODDAM FIC WHO'S STRONGER THAN WHO???!!! DOES IT MATTER??!! 

            That's a big ol' no. Or in spanish, no. Or in French, non, pronounced, "no". Keep reading this fic, and I will guarantee you that it will never become an issue, and will have no effect on the plot whatsoever.

Amen.

            **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN FINISHED, SCROLL DOWN TO THE PART THAT'S ALL BOLD LIKE THIS, AN READ…BUHBYE NOW…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi stared silently out the window, her hands folded idly in her lap. She watched as the landscape changed and shifted as the car sped forward. As she did, she felt a tightness in chest slowly begin to grow with every passing mile. Gradually she began to notice it more and more, and focused on her breathing, hoping it would relieve some of the tension.

            Trunks spoke suddenly, breaking the silence that had filled the car for over an hour. "How did you know Dr. Tomoe?"

            Usagi jumped slightly, and was jarred from her unpleasant thoughts and shrinking chest cavity. "His daughter." She blinked, knowing that didn't sound right. "His daughter was a friend of mine…well, my cousin's really, but I knew her pretty well,"

            "I didn't know he had a daughter." He voiced his thoughts.

            "You knew Dr. Tomoe?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise.

            "Not exactly, my mother worked for him a while back," he replied.

            Usagi noted that had something passed through his expression as he spoken. It had only been there for a fleeting moment, but it had been there. _'I wish I knew what was going on with this Tomoe and Capsule Corps. thing, it's killing me!'_

            The conversation died again, and Usagi went back to her panicking. She knew everyone would be there. Of course they would, it didn't matter that half of them were married and led busy, successful lives. They all loved Hotaru, and wanted to comfort her. That was what friends did. But Usagi dreaded seeing her friends again. She hadn't been in contact with any of them save for Minako for almost a year. They had all thought she was unstable, on the edge of doing something terrible. And then she had disappeared, left Tokyo without a trace, and moved in with Minako, nearly four hundred kilometers away. Usagi didn't know whether or not Minako had ever told anyone that she was with her.

            _'What am I supposed to say?!…Well, hi's always a good start…but then what?!'_

            She was just glad that she had been able to beg Trunks into taking her. The fact that she wasn't alone helped her tremendously. Although, him coming with her posed another problem, she highly doubted that they would be thrilled to see her show up at the funeral with some guy that none of them had ever heard of before. But it wasn't like they were anything but friends! Hell, she wasn't even sure if they were friends…but he had agreed to take her…God, now she had to worry about that too…

            Her thoughts continued on in a similar loop as they approached Tokyo. They pulled into the church's parking lot, and mutely she got out of the car and headed towards the door with Trunks walking beside her.

            The pressure on her chest was so much now that she felt as though there was a lead weight resting on top of it. She focused on her breathing once again, though her lungs seemed to have shrunken to the size of deflated water balloons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The church was dimly lit, with only a few candles and the light coming in through the stained glass windows that was tinged with color and gave a surrealistic feel to the place. 

            Trunks hung back while Usagi walked hesitantly towards the casket that stood at the end of the walkway, in front of the altar.

            Her steps faltered when the group that stood beside the casket halted their conversation, and turned to all stare at her. She knew every last person that stood there before her, and suddenly she feared them more than any enemy she had ever faced.

            Minako wasn't with them.

            Something made her continue walking, the muffled sound of her footsteps on the thin threadbare carpet the only sound that filled the high rafters.

            They were all staring at her with those eyes of theirs, those suspicious, shocked eyes they had.

            She reached the small group and halted, her hands clasped in front of her nervously. "Hi," she said softly, looking around at the familiar, yet alien faces.

            There was a chorus of muddled, choppy greetings from all around, and then silence settled in once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

            Several minutes later, Usagi and Trunks exited the church. But instead of heading towards the car, Usagi halted and turned to Trunks, a strange look entering her eyes. "I have to do something before we leave," she said. "It won't take long,"

            He nodded his consent, and Usagi turned, walking unsteadily towards the cemetery across the street from the church.

-------------------**STARTING READING HERE FOR REST OF CHAPTER**-------------

            The gate squeaked slightly on its rusty hinges as she pushed it open and made her way down the narrow dirt path, passing by the numerous statues and headstones. The sun was beginning to set, staining the sky a deep blood red, and then fanning out into pinks, oranges and golds. 

            It would have been beautiful if she had noticed it.

            She continued past most of the graves, heading towards the line of trees at the edge of the cemetery.

            She halted in front of one modest marker, and fell to her knees.

            _'I'm so sorry, it should have been me.' _Tears slid down her face, and she blindly reached out to finger the carved letters. She read them with her fingertips, tracing the sweeping script. A soft sob escaped her lips.

            "It's not fair!" she sobbed, lifting her eyes upward. "It's not fair!" she kept repeating those words until they became only a weak whisper. "It's not fair…"

            She furiously wiped the tears from her eyes to stare intensely at the gravestone once more. It was a handsome marker, small and discreet, yet made with excellent craftsmanship out of a rose-colored stone. The words read: _Here lies Chibi-Usa Small Lady Tsukino, loving daughter, may the angels protect her._

"He took you from me," she said, feeling the tears rise up again. "He took you away before we even had a chance,"

            It was almost dark when she finally stood and left the empty grave to sit in silence once more, and become forgotten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi got into the car and closed the door. He started the car and began to drive. The silence that hung in the air was no longer wrought with nervous tension, but now, it seemed to be one of almost despair. She no longer looked at the window, but instead wrung her hands in her lap, focusing on them and she tried to steady her breaths. 

            It seemed a lifetime had passed when she summoned the strength to speak. She lifted her head, and her eyes glanced about the car and the landscape surrounding them, anywhere but at him. They focused once more on her hands. "I-I need to say something," she said softly, suddenly locking her eyes on his.

            He had glanced at her in surprise, his mouth parting slightly to pose a question, but she hurriedly cut him off.

            "You don't have to say anything, or-or even listen, you can just pretend," she blurted out, her nerves catching up with her. "B-but I need to tell someone or else I'm going to go mad."

            Once again he stared at her in confusion and shock, but was silent.

            "I had a fiancé." She whispered after a long pause. An equally long one followed. "I was engaged to him since I was 16, five years last fall…my parents wouldn't let me marry him until I was twenty-one…we were so in love, I would have waited a lifetime," a mirthless smile touched her lips. "We went through so much to be together, we worked so hard to be in love…I guess-I guess I didn't do a good enough job, or he just…got tired of it." she wiped at her eyes again. "…He never told me anything was wrong, he just came home one night, and sat down in his chair in the living room. I said 'Okaeri nasai!'" she sobbed again. "I said that to him every time he came home, and he would kiss me on my cheek and greet me…he didn't that night.

            "I loved him so much. I had loved him before I even knew I did. All of my friends wanted a boyfriend like him. They all wanted to be me…I never knew he had a gun." She stared at her hands, and then slowly looked up again at the darkening sky. "He shot himself in the temple, and died instantly." 

            The rest of the car ride was silent.

            They pulled up to her house, and Usagi noted with disappointment that Minako's car was not there, and all of the lights were still off, indicating that she had not come home yet. _'Lonely house, empty and dark,' _

            Trunks let her out, and she turned to him, flushing slightly in spite of herself. "Thank you for driving me all that way," she said.

            He shrugged. "I don't mind,"

            She nodded slightly, feeling awkward and shy. "Um, good night then,"

            She turned to walk away, but was halted by his hand reaching out and grasping her arm just above her elbow. She faced him again, her eyes widening and asking questions.

            "What happened to you was awful." He said quietly, not releasing her. "You shouldn't blame yourself,"

            Usagi felt her chest tighten painfully. "T-thank you…I just-it's just hard…sometimes, I feel like I just can't let go, and relax,"

            It's odd how some things happen. Moments that you know you will never forget, yet don't fully understand how they came about. They just seem to occur, and you become caught up in them, not even bothering to contemplate just how you ended up in it. For the first time in what seemed like years, Usagi felt completely safe, as she found herself in the arms of a man she did not truly know, yet it was in this moment that she decided she could trust him with her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She glanced down at the three bodies that lay in front of them in a crumpled heap. "This is pathetic," she said in a gruff, dissatisfied monotone. "None of the targets have put up a good fight yet,"

            "They've all become weakened with age," the male replied, seeming to be equally bored. "But we only have one more, and it seems he's the only one who hasn't been affected physically,"

            The woman snorted, playing with a lock of her short blonde hair. "His mind is gone, how powerful can a psycho be? He has no control," 

            He only nodded in response. "Let's get out of here,"

            "Sure," she stepped over the blonde-haired woman and bald man, carefully making sure not to step in the puddles of blood that stained the wooden floor of the small hut. "Huh, such weird people, a triclops, a mime and some woman that sneezes and her hair changes color…pity they're so weak."

            "Let's go," the other said impatiently. "I want to get to the West Capitol by tomorrow morning to greet the final target."

            She nodded, and an odd look crossed her normally blank expression. "Vejiita," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            *dances* Well, this one goes out to the flamingo, because from the sounds of it, she needs some cheering up. If it makes you feel any better Flirtatious I had a bad day today too. I got to spend the day fixing crappy fences and helping my friend mow our field…and then I almost got killed by my stoopid horse, and then *another* stoopid horse tried to kill me later…although that's not as bad as broken bones…oh well, I know nobody cares…

Anyhoo, aren't things getting interesting and crap? Um, just a warning, I have to do a lot of backtracking and explaining because it wasn't until halfway through this thing I decided what I wanted to do with it, but I think it's all going to work out. And I promise everything will be explained and make sense in two chapters!! It might even be finished in three..oO That has to be a record for me…shortest long fic ever…wait…um, oh well, just to add to this, THIS ISN'T A FRIGGIN' BETRAYAL FIC. The senshi don't hate Usagi, sorry if it came off as if they were mean, but really, they don't hate her, they just aren't sure if she's sane or not. More on that fun relationship later, maybe next chapter. And I'm off to bed…


	12. 12

            Oh what a wonderful coincidence that ff.net has to crash, and then not be fixed until the day before I have to leave for camp. But fear not, faithful readers, for I will be back for one day, and one day only, on Friday, after which on Saturday night I must travel to University of New Hampshire for a three day rally which I was informed of exactly five days ago…rallies are really big scary competitions in which extremely mean and bitter people scrutinize you and your team's every action, and lock you in a little gray room for the duration…did I mention I have an extremely painful blister on my finger? ----*cough* Yes, I'm aware it's Thursday, aren't you happy I'm early? Yeah well, I want a shower.

…Onto news you care about…I have 100 reviews! *dances*…oh wait, you really didn't care about that either…and I was awarded the, "You're Fic Actually Doesn't Suck Award" courtesy of Sporanox. *bows* I'm honored. ^_^;;

Okay, one last thing before I allow you to read the fic, I have a quasi-funny story. A couple days ago, my ma and I were heading out to the scary ghetto city near our little tiny town that doesn't even have it's own high school for a trip to Staples and the Big Shiny New Super Wal-Mart. So I'm sitting in the car waiting for my mom to get done with yelling at the Staples lady who won't copy anything for her, and there's this big truck parked in front of me (which I happened to really want), and out of Staples comes this semi-old guy wearing this really ugly button down shirt, heading towards the truck I want. So upon closer inspection, (since I'm blind and don't like wearing my glasses so I can't see a damned thing when something's far away) this guy's shirt is actually a DBZ shirt, with a bunch of SSJ dudes on the front looking constipated and such (still an extremely ugly shirt). So I'm trying not to laugh since my mom was getting in the car and she already thinks I'm crazy. We drive away, and I glance one more time at my Dream Truck, and notice the license plate. Now I was really about to piss my pants, because this middle-aged bald dude's plate says Goku. So, that's my not so funny anecdote. Oh, and I think I've won the DBZ category of anime license plate spottings, as not only have I spotted Goku, but once saw a Mr. Popo on the highway. I get extra points too, because they were both in state, and I live in Bumfuck. Okay, okay, put down the sticks, I'm done being annoying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next morning Usagi awoke to the familiar sensation of the sun warming her face as it peaked through her curtains, leaving rays to decorate her bedspread. Squinting a little, she opened her eyes and gazed out the window, trying to determine what time of day it was. She guessed about midmorning, and since it was a Sunday, did not worry about getting up. 

            She rolled onto her back and with a sigh, began to memorize the ceiling, while going over the events that had occurred the day before.

            _'I didn't think it was possible to be so confused…'_

            If only. If only she knew what to do. If only she could predict the future. If only things had been different.

            Her thoughts turned to Trunks. Even as that happened she felt her stomach tighten pleasantly. She wasn't going to pretend that she hadn't liked him hugging her, no matter how guilty it made her feel.

            It surprised her though, that while she had thought she would have compared him to Mamoru, she hadn't. In fact, Mamoru had been the last person she had been thinking about that night. If anything, the people that were making her feel guilty were the senshi.

            If only she could make them understand. She loved them all as if they were sisters, and had always put their happiness before hers. But they had all grown so far apart. A deep chasm had been struck, sending everyone her separate way. It had not been the death of Mamoru that had created it, but the death of Sailormoon, and the rest of the legendary sailor senshi.

            After the final battle with Galaxia, things began to change. The youma attacks all but ended, Mamoru and Usagi were reunited, the Starlights and their princess returned to space to rebuild their home planet. Michiru and Haruka left with Hotaru to continue their wanderings, and Setsuna disappeared back to the gates of time. Chibi-Chibi had simply flown away, as spontaneously as she had arrived. Once again it was simply the five inner sneshi, trying to survive high school. It had been the final battle, and Usagi looked forward to living a more normal life, at least, until the prophecy came about. At the turn of the millennium, the earth was to freeze over, halting everything, until another thousand years later, Neo-Queen Serenity was to purify the planet, and reawaken the world with the power of the holy ginzuishou. 

            On impulse, Usagi threw back her sheets and jumped out of bed, stumbling over to her dresser. Her fingers traveled across the surface to a small velvet bag. Untying the strings, she emptied its contents into her other outstretched hand. A crystal the size of a golf ball landed in her palm.

            _'It's saved me so many times…but not now. The light is gone.' _She turned it over and over in her hands, noticing the way it never seemed to catch the sunrays that poured in through the window next to her.

            After the battle with Galaxia, there had one last youma. It had been almost nothing, compared to what they had faced before, but nonetheless the inner senshi arrived to fight. They had defeated it with ease, and were congratulating one another. Usagi had let her transformation go, returning to her civilian form. There was a flash of pink ribbons around her body, replacing her fuku with her school clothes. The ribbons faded, and she turned to say something to the others. There was a soft clinking sound, and her locket fell to the ground in front of her.

            She had stared in shock as it disintegrated before her eyes, leaving only the small crystal to lie on the sidewalk. There were several more flashes of light and ribbons as the others lost their transformations. They took out their henshin wands, only to watch them crumble away to nothing as well.

            _'Then Mamoru left…it's never had the same light since.'_ The outers appeared shortly after, reporting they too could not transform, with the exception of Setsuna, who would offer no explanation. It had been awkward, the only thing that had brought any of them together was their destinies, the fact that they all shared the same fate.

            _'Maybe this has happened for a reason. No one should know her own future. I had grown far too dependent on it. But now I have nothing…'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Where is he?" the woman adjusted her position in the cramped car, glaring out the window and towards the walled in yard across the street.

            "Have a little patience, he should be out here soon, he likes to train in that gravity simulator all day, from my guesses," the man replied coolly.

            "I'm sick of waiting around for weak pathetic targets, I want to finish this shitty mission so we can kill Gero and then have our own fun,"

            "Well we can't kill Gero until we have the files that that bitch Bulma stole." He explained patiently.

            "And we have to get through Vejiita to get to Bulma." She finished.

            "Exactly, so quit whining." 

            She still looked annoyed, but was silent. 

            Ten minutes later, and still there was no sign of Vejiita. The woman began to fidget again. Finally, after fifteen minutes, she spoke up. "Listen, if he's not going to show, why don't we just sneak in and steal the files, forget about Gero's stupid agenda and keep our own. We can deal with Vejiita later." She proposed.

            He seemed to contemplate it for a moment. "What are you going to do if we run into him while we steal the files?"

            "Kill him," she said, as though it were obvious. "All the better. I'm sick of waiting around. Let's do things my way for once."

            He shrugged. "Whatever,"

            She flicked a stray hair away from her face and grinned in satisfaction as they got out of the car and crossed the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi was oddly silent as she typed up invitations for a huge ball that Bulma was putting on. She had too many things floating around in her head to hum or listen to the radio, and was glad for something like typing to space out while doing. Bulma was keeping her too busy to brood anyway.

            "Wow…everyone who's anyone is going to be at this thing…" Usagi said in amazement as she scrolled through the guest list. "Hey! Minako-chan's on here! And Ami-chan and Rei-chan…maybe I'll take Minako-chan into taking me as her date instead of that surfer she's been dating…even Michiru-san and Haruka-san are coming!"

            "They'll be the musical entertainment," Bulma said with a smile as she walked in, catching the last part of Usagi's commentary. "Do you know them?"

            "Y-yes, we were friends when we were in school," _'Sort of,'_ Usagi stammered, embarrassed at having been overheard.

            "Then I'm sure you'll enjoy being able to catch up with them,"

            "Yeah…wait, you mean I'm invited?!" Usagi asked in surprise.

            Bulma stifled her laughter. "Of course you are, you're my personal assistant so you're invited, and a date too of course."

            Usagi felt her excitement suddenly die. "Um, scratch the date part, I'll probably be going alone," she said, try to regain her cheery smile. 

            "Well if you can't think of someone to invite, Trunks can escort you," Bulma's expression reminded Usagi of a cat that had recently ingested a small bird.

            "Oh no, that's really okay," Usagi stumbled out, feeling her cheeks redden. "I'm sure he'd much rather go with someone else, I don't even have to go at all, in fact, I think there's a great infomercial marathon on that night, and I just bought a fresh box of bonbons, so maybe I'd better just stay home,"

            Bulma looked at her strangely for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Usagi-san, you have to be one of the funniest people I know," she said. "But don't worry about it, Trunks would love to take you, he'll pick you up at seven on Saturday night,"

            "But, I don't have a dress!" Usagi weakly protested.

            "I'm sure you'll be able to find something wonderful by Saturday," Bulma said, ending the conversation by leaving the room.

            Usagi slammed her head against the keyboard. "Stupid brain, you keep letting me down in the excuse department," she grumbled, accidentally hitting the delete button. "Oh crap," she groaned, watching the twelve pages she had just typed vanish in a blink of an eye.

            She managed to retype the missing pages quickly, and clicked on print with satisfaction. She glanced at her watch. "I just might get out of work early today," she said with a grin. A message popped up on the screen along with an obnoxious beep. "What do you mean there's no paper?!" Usagi demanded.

            Her only reply was another obnoxious beep. Grumbling under her breath, she went in search of more paper for the printer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Hurry up," he growled under his breath as he kept watch while his partner typed rapidly on one of Capsule Corps.' many computers. 

            "Give me thirty seconds," she replied in the same tone.

            He waited impatiently as she downloaded the last of the files onto a disk, keeping as eye on the door.

            "Finished," she said, pulling the disk form the computer and standing.

            "Then let's get out of here," he said, beginning to leave.

            "What about Vejiita?" She asked, following him.

            "If you want him so badly, go for it, I have other things that need taking care of," he retorted.

            "Fine, you take the disk, I'll go after Vejiita," she said impatiently handing him the object.

            "Meet back at the lab,"

            She only nodded, heading in the opposite direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi groaned in frustration as the printer began to spit paper all over the floor, while beeping incessantly. 

            "Stupid piece of junk!" She made to kick it, but thought better of it. _'I'll just save the files on a disk and take them home to print, at least I can work Minako-chan's printer, besides I want to get home to call her,' _

            Hurriedly she gathered her things and hastily saved the documents to a disk. "Wait until she hears that I'm going to the ball, who my date is, and that I don't have dress," she mused as she jogged down the hall. "She'll die,"

            Usagi turned her infamous corner, only to run into someone, once again. The collision was so hard that she was knocked flat on her back, sending her items flying. The other person also dropped what he was carrying. She sat up, apologizing profusely. 

            "I'm so sorry! I need to stay away from this corner or something, I always run into people here! She scurried around, picking up her things and handing him what he had dropped.

            "Whatever," he said coarsely, pushing by her.

            Usagi watched him go, a look of offense and surprise on her face. "I said I was sorry," she rolled her eyes, and went in her own direction, not realizing she now carried the wrong disk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            I'm tired, and losing inspiration…and since ff.net is maybe finally working again, I figure I'll just post this…yeah, we're reaching the end, maybe two or three more chapters…


	13. 13

            Looks like I managed to get off of my butt and post the next part of this thing…I spent ff.net's downtime working on my website, so this was sort of ignored. Oh well, lots of good stuff in here, read on to find out, hopefully you won't be confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She walked down the hall, following the path, which she knew would lead her to her goal. Turning the corner and heading out onto the hedged in lawn, she set her sights upon the huge metal object that decorated the yard.  She continued forward until she was standing before it, prepared to enter and face her final target. 

            She spotted him in the middle of an exercise, completely unaware of much else. She smirked, even though she was slightly disappointed at the under whelming thought of another weakened opponent. She moved forward to enter, but froze. There was another figure inside of the room, one she could not recognize. She stepped back, studying the other person. He was male, and a bit taller than Vejiita, though younger in features, and seeming to possess the same obsession with training. 

            _'He looks like the others…he seems like the others as well, but why don't we have any data on him?'_ She continued to study him, hoping something would come to her.

            Finally, after several more moments of contemplation, she turned to leave. She was not dumb enough to run headfirst into a fight with someone she had no data on. 

            She could wait, and so could Vejiita

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Minako-chan, I can't go!" Usagi cried out in protest into the phone she was holding. "I don't have anything to wear!…Yeah…no, Minako-chan, I'd ruin that, it's too nice…Minako-chan, I can't borrow that one…no, that would look better on you…I don't have enough money to buy a dress! No, Minako-chan, I can't borrow any more money from you than I already have…Maybe I just shouldn't go…No, this is not me being too nervous to date! I'm just worried, you know that I can't dance, and what if I do something embarrassing and act like a klutz or he stands me up or I get drunk again or I get hit by a bus on the way there or I get attacked by ninjas…no I am not being irrational!"

            Usagi paced the length of the living room, continuing to argue with Minako. "No, this is not some residual long-lasting emotional scar from the time when you and I chased after Haruka, AND YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE INSINUATING ANYTHING ABOUT MY PREFERENCE!" Usagi shouted, turning red, and then blue in the face. "You thought he was a guy too!" 

            The argument continued and Usagi's protests became weaker and weaker as the conversation went on, and Minako persisted.

            "All right Minako-chan, we can talk about this later, I have to print some stuff out for work, when are you coming home?…I thought you said you'd be home Friday morning?…Extra interview, oh…but you won't be able to make the party…just because I'm not going doesn't mean I can't take an interest in it!" Usagi walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up some paperwork, along with the disk she needed. She turned and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water as well. "Well, okay, I'll see you on Saturday, I'll call you tomorrow, bye," Usagi hung up the phone and sat down in front of the computer, inserting the disk. She pulled the cap off the water and took a sip as she opened the folder. 

            She began to gag, feeling the water get caught in her throat as she stared with wide eyes at the screen as the documents opened. After a moment or so of coughing and sputtering, she managed to breathe again, only to gawk, feeling to shocked to register just everything that lay before her.

            _'This is what I get for wanting to so badly to know what was going on…'_ She thought almost miserably.

            She sat there for almost three hours straight, reading through each and every document, still trying to fight off the numbness that was beginning to overcome her with every word.

            Professor Tomoe, along with Bulma Briefs, her father, and a man simply known as Dr. Gero, had over ten years ago worked together under the Japanese government to create what would be known as the ultimate army. Several of the best soldiers were picked from the Japanese military to undergo a new type of gene therapy. Usagi became confused at this point as she looked over the data and schematics, but after reading more, she began to get the idea. Somehow they had managed to create superhumans through a genetic experiment. Humans that were stronger, faster, they even possessed some powers that were considered physically impossible previously.

            "Yamucha, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, they were all recently found missing or dead…Vejiita…no wonder he can blow up walls…" She said softly.

            It seemed that the experiment had not gone without it's ill affects. The first few years there was little reported, and the men were used in covert operations and other assignments that caused Usagi's eyebrows to raise higher and higher on her forehead. But after five years had, and the missions had become to decrease in volume, problems began to rise. It seemed that the genes were beginning to mutate, or something along those lines, as Usagi could barely figure out. Some suffered from simple things, like increased appetites, or lack thereof in some cases. Several suffered from mutations, changes in facial features, and even one whose entire body became maimed and disfigured.  As the years progressed, the conditions only worsened, forcing the men to be retired, and sent to live in secluded areas, as few were fit to be seen by the public.

            All of this, of course, was completely top secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi awoke the next morning feeling dazed. She half hoped that she had simply been working too hard lately and had dreamt it all up, or that she had been hallucinating. 

            _'At least I have the day off,'_ she thought vaguely, pulling herself out of bed and stumbling back downstairs.

            As she poured herself a bowl of cereal, she noticed the grocery list on the fridge. Wearily, she pulled it off, figuring it would at least give her something to do, and get her mind off of all of the other strange things that seemed to plague her endlessly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "How could you have gotten the wrong disk?!" she shouted angrily.

            "Some idiot girl ran into me, she must have picked mine up instead of hers!" he growled, equally upset.

            "Well then how do you plan on fixing this little setback?" she said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

            He seemed unfazed. "We kill her and take back what was ours," he replied. "You seemed to have come back unsuccessful as well,"

            Her expression darkened, if it was possible. "There was someone else. He was powerful, but he is undocumented, we have nothing on him, but his strength is that of a Warrior's, I was not ignorant enough to jump headfirst into battle with him."

            He was silent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi carefully pushed her cart down the produce aisle of the local market. She had walked to the store, finding it helped to clear her mind and calm her a great deal.

            She hummed under her breath as she examined a head of cabbage. She bagged it and continued on her way. Glancing at her list, she saw toothpaste was next. _'Minako-chan likes that whitening kind…' _She reminded herself. 

            She found the toothpaste, and grabbed the brand that Minako preferred, while picking out the children's banana-flavored kind for herself. After tossing both boxes into the cart, she referred back to the list again. _'Let see…oh yeah, shampoo…'_ She searched around for the kind that she wanted, having to push several other bottles out of the way.

            She picked up the bottle, finding that there was a hole in the shelf, creating peephole into the other aisle. She glanced through just in time to see a lavender colored head pass by.

            She jumped back, dropping the shampoo bottle as though it were on fire, before scrambling to pick it up. She deposited it in her cart, and then began to fret. _'Oh god, if there is a god…WHY DO YOU KEEP SCREWING ME OVER?!' _She mentally shouted. _'What do I do?! I can't talk to him! What, 'Oh hi Trunks-san, sorry, I can't go to the ball with you, you see, you're the son of a genetic experiment who has superhuman powers, and don't even bother asking me how I found out, you can just kill me immediately since I know that it's all top secret as well-'_ Her silent tirade was cut off when she caught sight of Trunks heading in her direction.

            Panicking, she grabbed the first box off of the shelf that she could find and hiding her face behind it. _'I am invisible, I am invisible, I am invisible, I am invisible,' _

            Usagi's disguise didn't seem to work very well, as Trunks continued towards her.

            "Usagi-san?"

            _'I am invisible, I am invisible, I a-oh screw it,'_ Slowly she lowered the box and revealed herself, plastering on a nervous smile. "Oh hi Trunks-san, I didn't see you, I was just uh, checking the price on this box of uh- Depends Bladder Control Pantyliners!"Usagi gave a small yelp as realization struck her, and quickly hurled the box away from herself, and over the shelf and into another aisle. Usagi began to laugh a rapid, nervous laugh as her face turned a shade similar to that of the boxes.

            "Uh-" Trunks seemed equally embarrassed.

            There was a hollow thud as the box connected with something on the other side of the shelves. "Ow, hey!" a voice called out. Footsteps were heard, and another person appeared at the end of their aisle. "Which jerk threw the old lady diapers at me?" she said, her voice shrill with annoyance.

            "Rei-chan?" Usagi exclaimed as she recognized the raven-haired woman. She felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen painfully in surprise, but at the same time, her lungs seemed to shrink, and the sound of rushing blood filled her ears.

            "Usagi-chan?" Rei rushed towards her, her own face alit with shock. "I didn't think I'd run into you here! Where have you been lately?! What are you doing throwing Depends around? Don't you realize you could have killed me with those damned things?! Who's your friend?" 

            Rei's questions went completely unanswered as Usagi gave one gasp for breath before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head, and her legs gave way. _'So much for sanity,'_

Trunks had caught her before she could fall and hit her head on the hard floor, and Rei rushed to her side, looking completely horrified. "What happened?!" she asked, panicked.

            He looked just as bewildered. "I don't know, she was acting strangely before," he replied.

            "Who are you?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Good question, Rei.

            Gah, I know, it's so short, but I figured this was the best place to end it right now. The scene in the grocery store wasn't really meant to be in here, but I liked it, so it stayed, I swear this time, only two more chapters, and I promise I'm not lying! (at least not this time) Yeah well, you know what to do.


	14. 14

            Okay, chapter 14…this was a pain to write, and it's making the story so much longer than it already is…well, my neighbor's furnace blew up today, so that's my exciting story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi sat up and found herself in a hospital bed with three people looking down at her. Rei, and Trunks, along with another man she did not recognize stared at her, most with mixed emotions.

            "What happened?" she said groggily, rubbing the back of her head. She found a tube coming out of her wrist where an IV was attached, along with several other machines that were hooked up to her.

            The doctor spoke up. "Tsukino-san, I'm Dr. Yakashiro, do you remember anything about this afternoon?"

            "No," Usagi lied, remembering what had happened, and not wishing to rehash the events.

            "You collapsed in a grocery store, from what we can best guess was a massive panic attack," he said, glancing at his clipboard.

            "Panic attack?" Usagi asked in surprise. "How the hell do you have a panic attack?"

            "You must have been put in a position of great stress and your body was unable to cope, causing you to collapse." He explained. "Has there been anything going on that has caused you to be under an unusual amount of stress? Have you been feeling more and more anxiety recently?"

            "Um, no," Usagi lied again. _'What should I tell him, oh, well, I just found out my would-be boyfriend and my boss are involved with some superhuman research project that's so top-secret and I'm probably going to be killed because I know these things, I have to go to a ball with said guy, even though I'm scared to death and have nothing to wear, and now I just ran into Rei Hino, who I have not spoken to in over a year and she's standing in front of me, ready to grill me the first second she gets on what the hell I've been doing for the past year?!'_  "Nothing that I can think of," she smiled.

            "Well, take it easy for the next couple of days, I'm running some blood tests, I'll be back in a half an hour with the results, after everything is cleared, you'll be free to leave," he said, turning to leave.

            "O-okay," Usagi said, breathing a sigh of relief, at least she didn't have to spend the night.

            "Usagi-chan, are you okay? That was so strange when you collapsed, I've never seen anything like it!" Rei said, rushing forward and pressing a hand to Usagi's forehead.

            "I'm fine Rei-chan," Usagi mumbled reddening with embarrassment. "What are you doing here anyway?"

            "Yuuchiro and I got this invitation to Bulma Briefs' big annual ball, so we figured It would be a good chance for a short vacation, seeing as he loves this city, so here I am," she said with a smile. "I had almost forgotten that you were living with Minako-chan here,"

            "Yeah," Usagi replied.

            "Well you and Minako-chan neglected to mention that you were working for Bulma and that you knew her son!" Rei said with a grin, gesturing to Trunks, who looked even more uncomfortable than before.

            "Sorry Rei-chan, I was too busy collapsing to tell you," Usagi said dismally. 

            Rei opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when the door opened and a nurse poked her head in.

            "Excuse me, is there a Trunks Briefs in here?" she asked.

            "Yes," Trunks answered, stepping forward.

            "There's a telephone call for you,"

            "Thanks," He said, glancing at Usagi once more before leaving the room.

            "Usagi-chan, I think we need to talk about a few things," Rei said, her expression changing, now that it was just the two of them.

            "Fine, go ahead, scream at me, there's no one here but us," Usagi replied in the same flat tone.

            "What are you talking about?" Rei asked incredulously. "Have you lost your mind or something?"

            "We haven't talked for a year, why start now?" she answered.

            "_You _haven't talked for a year. You were the one who shut everyone else off, don't go accusing any of us!" Rei said; her voice filled with pain.

            Usagi sat up more, her eyes filling with tears. "You don't understand!"

            "How am I supposed to when you hid from us? Don't you think it hurt when you went to Minako-chan, and continued to ignore the rest of us?"

            "It had nothing to do with you," she said, keeping her eyes trained on her bed sheets.

            Rei's voice quieted slightly. "I was hoping maybe things could go back to the way they were when you showed up at Tomoe's funeral,"

            "Why do you care?" Usagi said. "You're a big executive with a handsome husband, who wants to go back to being with high school friends?"

            "Usagi-chan!" Rei said harshly, and then her voice softened. "You're my best friend. You're always going to be my best friend. Even when we don't talk for a year, or a millennium, you're still going to be my best friend. It doesn't matter what happens, we're like sisters, all of us, and it's never going to change, no matter what."

            "But I've been such a jerk to you guys," she said, her tears growing stronger.

            "Usagi-chan, we don't blame you, what you went through is something no one should have to deal with," Rei hugged her friend, as Usagi began to cry.

            Usagi pulled away after a moment, wiping her face with the back of her hand. "I-I just wish I could stop blaming myself, b-but-"

            "Usagi-chan it wasn't your fault, what he did was his choice, not yours," Rei said firmly.

            "B-but I just feel like I could have done something to prevent it," she whispered. "Everyday, I could see it coming. I could see something was wrong. Whenever he came home from work, there was always something about his eyes that just didn't seem right. I would always ask him if anything was wrong, and he'd just always say no, every time. Even that day, he said no, I'm fine…"

            "Usagi-chan,"

            "He didn't want me to worry, he didn't want to make me think he wasn't perfect and strong and capable of taking care of me. He wanted to be everything, and he couldn't do it," she said, her tears coming back in a fresh wave. "I just wish he would have told me what was wrong," she whispered.

            Rei held Usagi as she cried, feeling tears of her own come to her eyes in sympathy and regret. It wasn't fair to put someone as wonderful as Usagi through so much pain.

            "Oh Usagi-chan, I wish I could stay, but I have to get back to the hotel, Yuuchiro doesn't know where I've been, he's going to be worried," Rei said regretfully.

            "It's okay, you should go, I only have to stay a little while longer, and I can ask Trunks-san for a ride," Usagi replied.

            "Okay," Rei said, and for a moment looked like she wanted to say something else, but thought better of it. "I'll call you tomorrow and we can get together for lunch or something, okay?"

            Usagi nodded with a smile. "I'd like that,"

            "Bye Usagi-chan,"

            "Bye Rei-chan,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Well, Tsukino-san, the blood tests all seem normal, but I'd like you to stay and allow the resident psychiatrist ask you a few questions before you leave," Dr. Yakashiro said, looking over his papers.

            "Psychiatrist? But you said I could leave!" Usagi protested.

            "We recently received your health records from the hospital in Tokyo that you were admitted to last fall, and it seems that it would be in your best interest that you meet with the psychiatrist." He answered.

            "I don't want to talk to anyone, I want to go home," Usagi said stubbornly. "I've been sitting around in this damned place for too long already,"

            "We can't allow you to leave until you do, Tsukino-san," he said, with a tone of finality. "He'll be here in fifteen minutes."

            Rei had left a few short minutes ago, and Trunks had returned just before the doctor had, leaning against a wall on one side of the room, he had given her a searching look when the doctor had mentioned being admitted to a hospital.

            Usagi sighed, raking her fingers through her hair as the doctor left. Why did it seem that everything just kept crumbling all around her?

            "Why were you admitted to the hospital last fall?" he asked, breaking the silence.

            "I had to get stitches on my right arm, why does it seem that you're always asking me questions about who I am, when I don't even know what your favorite color is?" she said suddenly, still staring at the linoleum floor.

            "Blue," he replied, fixing his eyes on the clock hanging above the door.

            "Birthday?"

            "May fifth,"

            "Food?"

            "Rice balls"

            "Greatest fear?"

            "Being alone for the rest of my life, why do you care about stupid things like that? They aren't that important," he replied impatiently, ending his staring match with the clock to shake his head in irritation.

            "Maybe not to you," she said. "I don't care that there are some things you don't want to tell me, I have my own, but I'd rather you be up front about it instead of hiding everything and avoiding it." _'I had no secrets with Mamoru, he knew everything about me, inside and out. Trunks-san doesn't even know who I was, who I am, or who I will be,'_

            "Well you're free to ask all of the questions that you like,"

            "But you won't answer all of them, will you?" she said, looking up suddenly. Her eyes had darkened slightly, and he felt that there was much more to the blonde than many first perceived.

            "No."

            "Nor will I."

            "Glad that we could reach an agreement."

            There was another pregnant pause. Before Usagi shifted slightly, glancing down at her right arm. "I have a scar there," she said, fiddling with her shirtsleeve. "I cut myself, with a kitchen knife…I don't even remember why I did it, I just remember there being blood everywhere…twenty-three stitches, thirty psychiatrist appointments and two little pink pills a day later…" she trailed off, staring blankly into space.

            "The doctor's coming," he said, standing up.

            She didn't respond, but her eyes shifted to the door as it opened, and a man with graying hair and a faint mustache entered.

            "Hello Tsukino-san, I am Dr. Kinomoto, I'm just here to ask a few questions before you leave," he turned to Trunks. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to step outside for a few minutes,"

            "What's the point?" Usagi spoke up. "I'd tell him more than I'll tell you, in fact, he already knows more about me than you ever will,"

            "Usagi-san," Trunks said. "I don't mind sitting outside and waiting,"

            The doctor nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you," 

            After the door had closed, he sat down in one of the nearby chairs, and took a pad of paper out, along with a pen, and began to write.

            "You're writing already? I've barely said five words to you." Usagi said scathingly.

            "Tsukino-san, this meeting will be much easier for the both of us, and you will be able to leave much sooner, if you would just cooperate and try to be as civil as possible." He said patiently, and ceased writing.

            She was silent, and he translated it as being a sign of acceptance.

            "That man, he is a friend of yours?" he asked, trying to initiate a conversation.

            "Friend, colleague, partner, sex slave, it's all the same," she said with a shrug.

            "Tsukino-san-"

            "Fine, I'll be good and answer the questions,"

            "You were admitted to Tokyo Hospital in November after being found unconscious in your apartment, with a large cut on your right arm, and a kitchen knife laying next to you." he said, glancing down at his notes.

            "Twenty-three stitches," she replied.

            "Why did you do this to yourself Tsukino-san?"

            "I don't know,"

            "You don't know?-"

            "I don't remember!" she said suddenly, her anger flaring.

            "Please, let's keep this at a professional level, you don't remember why you cut yourself?"

            "I don't even remember doing it. I remember seeing the knife, and there being blood everywhere, and I don't remember anything else," she said flatly.

            "This happened shortly after your fiancé committed suicide, is that correct?"

            "Yes,"

            "Do you think that had anything to do with your hurting yourself?"

            "I don't know, maybe if I could even remember doing it," she replied impatiently.

            "You then were treated by a psychiatrist, and prescribed medication to deal with your diagnosed depression,"

            She was silent.

            "But you haven't refilled this prescription for several months, can you tell me why?"

            After a long pause, she spoke. "I don't need them anymore,"

            "What leads you to believe that, Tsukino-san?"

            "Because I don't feel unhappy anymore." She said, as though it were obvious.

            "Tsukino-san, chronic depression is not something that suddenly disappears," he replied. 

            "I don't want to take any more of your pills,"

            "Tsukino-san, the pills aren't going to hurt you-"

            "I've taken the medication, I know what it feels like to be on it. I don't want to go back to living in that fake world. I want to live by my own emotions, and not have them be dictated by some pink pill."

            "Usagi, if you truly feel that you are better, we can screen you, and if we decide to put you back on medication, it's only going to help you, and keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else,"

            "It's been three months, and I haven't tried to kill myself or anyone else,"

            "Were there any changes that took place in your life that caused you to believe you were better?" he asked, changing the subject.

            "I accepted the fact that my fiancé was dead."

            "What caused you to do that?"

            "I hit my head, after taking too many pills,"

            "And this is what made you accept your fiance's death?" he asked, unable to stop a hint of incredulity into his voice.

            "Yes," she replied, ignoring his tone. "Look, I don't care whether you believe me or not, I moved out of my apartment and went to live with my friend Minako Aino, ask her, she'll vouch that I'm sane."

            "Minako Aino, the idol singer?" His eyebrows rose.

            "Yes,"

            "Tsukino-san, lying isn't going to get you out of here any sooner,"

            Usagi stood, her temper flaring more than ever. "I don't care if you think I'm crazy, or depressed, or whatever! But don't call me a liar!" she shouted.

            "Tsukino-san, please calm down," he said nervously. "There is no need to get violent,"

            "I'm not violent, and now I'm sure you think I'm crazy, but really, I don't care what you think, and I'm leaving," she headed towards the door.

            "Tsukino-san, please, do not leave, we are not finished," he said quickly, standing up to stop her.

            "Leave me alone! I don't want to answer any more of your stupid questions, who are you to judge me?" she shoved by him and left the room, passing Trunks. "I'm going home," she said as she did so.

            He followed, catching up to her with ease. "Have a nice meeting?"

            She didn't answer. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Dammit, I promise this thing will end very soon, if it doesn't I'll go crazy, as I'm sure many of you already are.


	15. 15

 I thought I had gotten out of the note department a while back, but it seems like lately there's been a lot of questions/comments that need replying, so, here goes…

**Almaseti:** First off, sorry, I forgot to respond to yours last chapter, but I forgot, so here it is now. Aforementioned fics? Check my bio, there's a few there, others will be out shortly, though they aren't Usagi-centered, which tends to be a favorite around here, though not mine. And everyone likes big words, try supercilious and bulbiferous. Now, why the heck did Mamoru kill himself? Well, as was stated in the past chapter, Usagi doesn't even know, so, seeing as this is mostly centering Usagi's knowledge, opinions and thoughts, I'd say we're never going to find out, and frankly, eh, I don't think it matters. So that's my "plan". Is Trunks going to be Chibi-Usa's dad? I dunno. *shrugs* And Trunks really has purple hair, he inherits it from his mother, Bulma. And the "blame Canada" stuff comes from the animated movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut, in which the youth of the small town of South Park, Colorado is corrupted by a film called "Asses of Fire" made by a daring duo from Canada, known as Terrance and Phillip. Upon the parents' discovery of the children's corruption, they decide to launch a campaign, and blame Canada. I, being a fan of this film, like to use this phrase in conjunction with mocking one of my favorite flamers, H3ll, who also happens to be Canadian. You're half Canadian? I'm sorry. And about Dic, yes, every moonie must hate and despise that evil Canadian company! Actually, no, I could give a shit. Honestly, Cloverway didn't do much better either. Wanna know why? Because we live in Amercia/Canada, filled with neurotic conservative parents (like the ones in the South Park movie) Lots of the things that Japanese censors would allow, American ones don't. Although really, it doesn't matter to me. There comes a point in your life as a fan when you begin to stop worrying about things that you can't control, and just don't care about anymore. Oh, and actually, the Japanese spelling is Bishoujo Senshi Sera Muun. ---Please, don't be offended, I just have a rather biting sense of humor, and have been flaunting it quite a bit recently, don't be oversensitive like so many people around here are, it's quite annoying, I'm really flattered by your review.

**Sporanox:** *falls out of chair laughing* Hahahaha…constipated Super Sayians…potty jokes…17 and 18 bringing about the Apocalypse…everyone dying horribly…*suddenly stops laughing* Hey! Why didn't I think of that ending before?! Crap, now it's too late! Oh well, guess I'll have to stick with the ol' standby of having Vejiita create an army of Super Apes and taking over the world and making Jay Leno his sex slave…Actually, on a more realistic note, the part about Usagi making a mistake, um, well, you'll see…^_-

**Saru-san: **Ahh, you guys are giving me all these wonderful ideas for the ending!! *huggles Clu* I love you, even if you are depressing! And you got a sweatshirt! *Gives her five* Sweatshirts kick ass! Okay, okay, so maybe I am stalling, on to the next note!

**Angelique Haverston**: 50 or more chapters?! *faints at the idea of the story being that drawn-out* Well, I think I really could make t hat happen, but I'm on a loose deadline. I've got other stuff to write…

Well, after all of that god-awful shizzat, it's time to shift gears! And seek some guidance from whoever or whatever resides above us, for some uplifting upheaval and…damn, I'm bad at this whole revival stuff…-_-;; Well, two songs to thank, Nine Days' little ditty Story of a Girl, and Moby's Flower. I recommend them both. I also recommend good personal hygiene, including routine bathing and excess hair removal.

            So, let's go!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Nothing was said as Trunks drove Usagi home. The change in her that had occurred in the hospital had caused Trunks to change the entire way he looked at her. She had become so isolated and sullen. It was almost as if you could see the walls rising up around her. He could still see that she was detached, almost numb in the way that she watched the scenery go by. Was this the real Usagi? Had she only put on a façade in order to keep working for his mother? How deep did the scars go from her past? 

            He knew that she was hiding more from him, she had openly admitted to it. And he was hiding things from her. He liked her, he really did, but what kind of relationship was one in which neither knew the real truth about the other? His mother had been the one who had pushed him, and her to some extent, to be together. She had told him that Usagi was perfect, who could go wrong with someone so sweet and shy and normal? Bulma had said resolutely that someone like Usagi was just the right person for Trunks, someone normal, and uncomplicated, and with a heart of gold.

            He almost laughed out loud at the irony of it. The girl who had seemed the most harmless of all, seemed to almost as much emotional baggage as he did. He wanted to believe more than anything else that at least part of her was still the quiet girl with the beautiful smile he had originally met. He thought of when she had looked at him in the hospital as she had confronted him. The depth and darkness that had come over her irises made him wonder just how much she had been through. There was wisdom, along with pain, it wasn't just angst, it was a sense that you weren't born with.

            He pulled into the driveway of her house, and let her out, walking with her to the front door.

She hadn't looked at him yet, and still didn't as she fumbled around in her purse, looking for her keys. She found them, looked up at him for the first time, and opened her mouth to say something. She froze midway, and the only sound that escaped was a choked sob.

            Any tears that hadn't been shed earlier, were, as she fell forward, burying her face in his shoulder

            All of the questions he had pondered earlier flew from his mind.

            She pulled away, trying to regain her composure. "I-I'm sorry, I'm such a mess, I c-can't even talk to a psychiatrist without getting angry and running away," she wiped her eyes with her shirtsleeve. "M-maybe I should be back on medication or something, I'm-"

            Trunks pulling her towards him again and bending down to press his lips to hers cut her off.

            She wasn't quite sure what happened after that, it seemed another one of those strange but meaningful moments had occurred, without her knowing. She did vaguely remember finally pulling away from him, but still being in his arms. Their faces were mere inches away, and he had said something softly to her. Her head had been swimming far too much for her to truly comprehend, but she had nodded, and found herself mumbling something back, before being kissed again.

            They parted again, this time more permanently, and she began to fumble with her lock, stammering out a farewell before stumbling inside of her house. She closed the door, and leaning her back against it, slid slowly to the floor, her fingers touching her lips in awe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It was quite some time before Usagi moved from her seated position on the hardwood floors, her mind swimming with all of the recent events. She had decided that chaos came in waves. There were lulls where nothing seemed to happen, and a serene peace ruled, only to be shattered by a tsunami of mind-boggling conflicts, all of which seemed to shape her future and destiny.

            It was the phone ringing that caused her to cease her meditative state of mind and return to the world at hand. Pulling herself back to her feet, she wandered into the kitchen, still slightly dazed, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she queried.

            "Oh good, you're finally home! I called earlier but I guess you hadn't gotten out of the hospital yet," Minako's cheery voice came from the other line.

            "Yeah, I just got home," Usagi said, pulling up a stool to sit at the counter.

            "So what's been going on? I had to call you! None of the people around here are worth talking to, they're too busy quizzing me on my next movie," she said distastefully. "So I need someone to tell me what's going on in the real world,"

            "Um, well-" Usagi began to recount the entire grocery store incident, Rei, the hospital, and her blow-up with the psychiatrist.

            "Usagi-chan, you said that?" Minako asked incredulously. "And you walked out?"

            "Yeah," Usagi said dismally. 

            "That just doesn't seem like anything you'd ever do," she mused.

            "I know, he just, had this way about him, the way he asked me questions just set me off, I wanted to strangle him!" she replied.

            "He doesn't sound like much of a psychiatrist, but I think you could have handled it better," she said frankly.

            "I know," Usagi said, aggravated with herself. "I'm never like this, it was like I was a different person,"

            "So are you sure you're okay?" Minako persisted. "You're not going to go on a killing spree or anything?"

            Usagi laughed in spite of herself. "No, I promise I won't resort to homicidal tendencies."

            "Good," Minako was laughing as well. "So you and Rei-chan are speaking again, that's good,"

            "Yeah, I'm glad she's going to be at the ball," Usagi answered.

            "Ah, so you're going now!" Minako said excitedly. "I knew you'd come around!"

            Usagi flushed. "Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter to begin with, call me weak-willed."

            "Oh but that must have been so embarrassing in the grocery store! He didn't think you're crazy or anything does he?"

            "Um, well, I don't think so," Usagi stammered. "He gave me a ride home from the hospital,"

            "So he didn't act like he thought you were a psycho?" Minako asked jokingly.

            "Well if he does think I'm a psycho he must really like crazy girls," she said, continuing to beat around the bush.

            "And what leads you to believe this?" Minako asked, having no trouble in picking up that Usagi was hiding something.

            "H-he kissed me," Usagi rushed out, her cheeks aflame.

            There was a long pause at the other end of line followed by a loud squeal of happiness. "You're kidding! Oh Usagi-chan! What was it like?! He kissed you right? Not you kissed him? When did it happen? Is he a good kisser? Was there tongue?"

            "Minako-chan!" Usagi burst out, cutting off her interrogation. "You don't get it!"

            Minako was silent.

            Usagi realized she was on the verge of tears. "Minako-chan," she said softly. "I don't know what to do,"

            Minako was silent for a moment. "What can I say?" she said quietly, in a tone that didn't seem to suit her. "Usagi-chan, what you do is your choice."

            "If you were me, what would you do?" she said desperately. "Because I'm running out of ideas."

            "Usagi-chan, I'm not you, and I don't know exactly what you're going through…but if it were me, I'd pick whichever made me happiest."

            "But I can't dishonor Mamoru and Chibi-Usa's memory!" Usagi said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I can't do that to them! Or to the senshi! They'll disrespect me, it would be the selfish decision."

            "Usagi-chan, you're greatest strength is that you are so selfless, don't let it become your weakness too," Minako said.

            "But-"

            "Usagi-chan, I have to go, there's a bunch of reporters banging on my door, I'll call you tomorrow," Minako said regretfully.

            "Wait! Minako-chan!" Usagi cried, but there was simply a click and the line went dead.

            She dropped the phone on the counter, and placed her head in her hands, crying softly to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi smiled awkwardly as she opened the door. "Hi, um, let me get my coat, and then we can get going," she said, turning to enter the small coat closet by the door.

            "You look really nice," he said, feeling equally awkward.

            She came out of the closet carrying a black coat. "Thanks, the dress is my roommate Minako's," she said, pulling on the coat.

            "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

            She picked up her purse, and then nodded.

            "Oh, um, here," he said, and she noticed a bit more color entering his cheeks, as he handed her a small flower.

            She hesitantly took it, and stared down at it. It was a rosebud. She felt her eyes water slightly. "How did you know?" she asked softly, looking up from the flower. "Roses are my favorite,"

            He smiled slightly, and they both felt some of the ice begin to melt. "Lucky guess," he replied with a shrug.

            "Thank you," she said, and there was no question about whether she truly meant it or not. She smiled, tucking the bud into one of her odangoes and grabbing his hand. "Come on, we have a party to get to,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            *Collapses from exhaustion and despair* It just gets longer and longer and longer! @.@ Need…emergency plot detonation device…*revives herself* oh yeah, Chasing Amy is the best fucking romance movie ever! At least, I thought so o.O;; And The Little Mermaid 2 sucked! *collapses again*


	16. 16

            *Our Maid manages to stand again* It's time for the almighty collective sigh. Now that we've all agreed that the Little Mermaid 2 was just about the worst movie ever made and that Chasing Amy is the only good romance that was ever made, and that the last chapter was filled with WAFF and my screen was dripping with syrup from all of that damn sap and well, um…Oh yeah! Things are actually going to happen in this chapter! Well, actually, it's quite the pivotal moment, and I'm sure someone's going to be mad at me by the end because um, well, oh damn, I'm not going to tell you what happens, just read! *collapses once more*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The party was a blur of music, decorations, and people. Bulma had greeted the pair practically the moment they had entered, and whisked them off. Usagi decided that she had met more people that night than she knew at all. All of them seemed to be of great importance and had extremely long-winded names. She fought hard not to become too overwhelmed and finally simply resorted to smiling and saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

            She danced, she dined, she was interrogated several times over by various people she didn't even know. Rei was there, and she made it a point to talk to her quite a bit, and even succeeded in saving her from having to be interrogated a tenth time. The rest of the senshi were there as well, along with their significant others. All seemed to have found success after their parting of ways. 

Ami was a doctor of some sort, one with a name that Usago could never hope to pronounce or understand exactly what they did, but from the sounds of it, she had become very important. She was engaged, and soon to be married as well. Makoto had opened her restaurant in Tokyo, as well as several others in Okinawa, and a second in Tokyo. She was also running a catering business that caused many members of the rich and famous to take notice. Haruka and Michiru had continued their wanderings with Hotaru in tow. Michiru painted and played her violin for various parties, with Haruka accompanying her on the piano. Haruka also continued to follow her love of speed and motor sports. Setsuna had not been there, and it was a surprise to no one.

Usagi listened to their stories, her mind reeling with the information. Here she was, listening to her friends' tales of their fame and success, and what did she have to say? She was secretary. She lived with her best friend who was also rich, famous, and had so much more than Usagi could ever hope to gain. She lived a sheltered, quiet life, where the farthest she ever really traveled was to the mall. 

Up until that night, it had never really bothered her before. She had never truly envied Minako or anyone else that had more than her. When she had been younger, as Sailormoon she had always claimed that she fought only or love and justice. She didn't need power, or money, or material objects, just the love of her friends and family. But what she came to realize that night, is that when she had exclaimed all of those things, she had never truly meant them. She had had more than any normal person would ever have. She was a super heroine, with a star crossed lover, and a group of friends who would die for her. She had already had power, and fame. She had been promised a future of immortality, peace, and an entire city to rule over.

The ginzuishou was dying. She was dying as well. The future had sunk back into a darkened haze, full of impossibilities. Her lover was dead, and her friends had all left her in their own ways with him. She was powerless, alone, and had become another useless, normal person.

Was this what it was like to finally grow up? She wondered as another story began to be told, and laughter began. She listened, unable to shake the haunting thoughts from her head. Maybe she had begun to let go of her surreal morals, and begun to realize that the future that had been prophesized was really impossible. But then how could she just stand there at this party and pretend to be happy, carefree, and interested in these people? Why, when she was scared and helpless? She couldn't be with these people, for they were too far beyond her reach. How could she laugh as they did?

The sensation overwhelmed her, and she turned to leave. She had been right all along, it was a mistake to come. 

She was not allowed to get very far. A hand reached out and halted her escape. She turned, facing her captor, trying to fight back the lump that was rising in her throat.

"Is something wrong Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked, her deep blue eyes showing their concern.

Usagi tried not to show her apprehension, and allowed the woman to hold her hand in place. Michiru was difficult for her to face, because there was little that could stay hidden from her gentle intuitive gaze.

"I'm fine, I just thought I'd get some fresh air, or a drink or something," she said, unable to mask her discomfort.

"Oh," Michiru smiled slightly in understanding. "It has been nice to talk to you again, we missed your smile the most,"

Usagi felt her throat tighten more. Why did guilt have to seep into her veins now? "It was good to see you again too, Michiru-san," Usagi managed a weak smile in return.

Michiru nodded, releasing her.

Usagi continued to flee, finding a door to one of the many gardens and slipping through it. 

The small oasis was empty, and silent. Her footsteps on the stone path were the only sounds that echoed against the high ceilings. They halted, and with a small sob, she fell to her knees.

She sat there with her head in her hands for several minutes, before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Go away," she said quietly, not bothering to lift her head.

There was no response, but instead of hearing the sound of footsteps moving away from her, the quiet click of metal sliding against metal filled her ears.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the sound, and her heart froze. 

The small explosion sent noises ricocheting off of the metal walls, and high into the ceiling, causing her ears to ring.

The white hot metal bullet tore into her shoulder, causing her to fall forward from the force, blood spilling onto her dress and trickling down her arm. She bit back the scream of pain that was working its way up her throat and hunched forward, gripping he injured arm.

The footsteps moved towards her again, quicker than before. A strong hand reached out and pulled her up. She was turned to face its owner, fear and adrenaline making it hard for her to think straight. For a moment she became lost in his empty ice blue eyes, beginning to wonder how it was possible for someone to have eyes like that, and how they were so oddly familiar.

The man tightened his grip on her forearms and lifted her up so that his face was close to hers, and her feet lifted slightly off of the ground. Her thoughts quickly shifted back to being simply of fear and pain.

"Where's the disk?" he growled, shaking her slightly.

Her head swam, and she was only able to mumble out a vague response. "What disk?"

His expression hardly changed as he moved one of his hands towards her bleeding shoulder. Her breathing stopped in realization as his thumb found its way into the bullet hole, putting even pressure against the torn flesh.

She screamed, beginning to black out from the raw pain. She remembered who he was. She had run into him a few days ago, he was the one who had been so rude to her when she had been knocked down, and her things had been dropped. But what disk? What was he talking about? Disk…the word rattled around inside of her head, and she had another revelation. 

His thumb continued to probe into her still bleeding wound. They had both dropped things when they had run into one another, and both had picked up disks before leaving, thinking they were theirs. But Usagi had had his, and he had had hers. But that meant…this man knew about Tomoe, and Trunks…he couldn't be working with them…or was he? Was this Gero? She was going to die because of a mistake…

She choked back another scream. "I-I don't have it anymore," she croaked. "It's not here,"

He ceased his torturous actions for a moment, and then nodded slightly, dropping her.

The moment she fell, she scrambled to move away from him, thinking vaguely of escape.

He smirked slightly, raising his gun once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The French maid is currently debating over whether or not to leave it at this…and well, seeing as the past two chapters were really short and stoopid, and this one's all exciting and should be longer and you probably can guess what will happen next…I'll keep going! Thank me later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi sat up quickly, and felt her shoulder begin to throb. She examined it, noticing that there was a bandage now covering it, stained red from her blood. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She lay on a metal examining table, with all kinds of equipment and computers around her.

            "You're awake!" Bulma, still in her dress, stepped forward with a relieved expression on her face. She noticed Trunks standing behind her, remaining silent.

            "W-what happened?" Usagi asked groggily, rubbing her head.

            "You don't remember?" Bulma asked, her brow furrowing.

            "I remember being shot in the shoulder by a man with dark hair, and then-" she trailed off, suddenly thinking better of telling the entire truth. "I must have passed out or something," 

            Bulma seemed to accept the reason. "Well, if it hadn't been for Trunks-san-" Bulma seemed to regret her words.

            "T-thank you," Usagi said, though she knew that he was scrutinizing her. He didn't buy her excuse. She turned back to Bulma. "Is my arm going to be alright?"

            "We removed the bullet, it should heal well," Bulma said. She was about to say something else, but was cut off by someone calling to her from the hall. "I'll be back to check you over," Bulma said, reluctantly following the call.

            Usagi tried not to show her discomfort as she was left alone with Trunks.

            "Are you alright?" he asked, stepping forward.

            "My arm hurts," she said with a weak shrug.

            "Can you think of any reason why you would be attacked by this man?" he asked.

            "No," she lied, studying the table.

            "You said you passed out after he shot you?" he asked.

            "Yes,"

            "But you screamed some time after the gunshot, how could you when you were unconscious?"

            "Why do you care exactly what happened?" She asked suddenly, in anger. "I got shot in the shoulder, and it fucking hurts, quit interrogating me! I don't even know who the hell he was!"

            "Well then why are you lying about what happened?" he asked.

            "Where were you when I was getting shot?" she answered with her own question.

            "Usagi, lying is only going to put you in more danger," he said, ignoring the question.

            "Well then what do you know about this man that I don't?" she asked. "You seem to know a lot about him,"

            "His name is Juunanagou," Was all he said. "And if he wants you dead, you will be,"

            She stared at him long and hard, caught between her decisions. Did she really want to be hunted down and killed? But what would happen if she told the truth? Would she be killed anyway? "I can't tell you," she said softly.

            Trunks seemed to finally lose his patience. He was too worried about her to play games. "Usagi, if you don't tell what the hell is going on, you will die!" he said, his voice raising. "I'm trying to help you!"

            Usagi felt her resolve crumble. Her fear took over. "I-If I tell you everything, you promise, that you won't hurt me, or try to kill me, or anything like that?" she asked cautiously.

            His eyes narrowed in confusion when he realized that she was serious. "Yes," he said after a moment.

            She nodded slightly, and took a deep breath. "A few days ago, I took a disk home with me to print out some papers for Bulma-san. When I was leaving the building, I ran into a man, Juunanagou," she said softly. "He knocked me down, and we both dropped what we were carrying. Somehow, I ended up with is disk, and he ended up with mine. I went home and opened up the files, thinking they were just the papers for Bulma, but they weren't,"

            "What were they?" he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

            "F-files, things that talked about government experimentations, people with altered genes, things that I didn't understand," Usagi said, looking scared and upset at the same time. "I didn't mean to find out! It was an accident! I knew Dr. Tomoe for different reasons,"

            Trunks was silent, so Usagi decided to continue. "Tonight, he shot me in the shoulder, and then, grabbed me, and asked me where the disk was, I couldn't figure out what he was talking about, so he-he grabbed my shoulder where he had shot me…I told him I didn't have the disk anymore,"

            "So you know everything," he said finally.

            Usagi was trembling form head to toe at this point. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I shouldn't have looked at them, I should have told you or deleted them or-"

            "Usagi," he cut her off, and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault," _'She was going to find out sooner or later anyway,'_

            "I was just so scared," she whispered. "I don't want to die," tears that she hadn't noticed before began to slide down her cheeks.

            The door opened, and Bulma entered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked, her eyebrows rising as she caught sight of Usagi's tears.

            Usagi quickly wiped them away, and shook her head. "No,"

            "We need to discuss a few things," Trunks said, turning to his mother.

            If it was possible, Bulma's eyebrows rose farther. "Well then, start talking," she said, pulling up a chair.

            The past events were explained, including Usagi's two run-ins with Juunanagou, and how she had come to know about the experiments. Bulma listened quietly, though it was obvious that the wheels were turning very quickly inside of her head.

            "So, now that you know about all of these top-secret things involving my husband and I, do you have any questions?" Bulma said finally.

            "W-who is Juunanagou, and why does he want this disk?" she asked finally, not bothering to mention what a strange name it was to have in the first place.

            "Juunanagou is an android that was created by Dr.Gero to wipe out the last remaining members of the Z Senshi project. The government saw them as a threat, and decided to rid themselves of them," Trunks said.

            "Android?" Usagi echoed.

            "Yes, the man that you know, Tomoe, was also involved with their creation," Bulma added.

            "But Tomoe-san is dead! He was killed!' Usagi said in surprise.

            "He helped with the androids mostly against his will, and when he tried to get out, he was killed." Bulma answered. "You might have heard of a few other deaths recently, the androids have been successful in killing almost all of them,"

            "Androids? There's more than one?"

            "Yes, two, Juunanagou, and Juuhachigou, a woman," Trunks replied.

            "Only Vejiita, Trunks, and one of the other men's son are left," Bulma said. "I should call Chichi and get her over here, it'll be better to have everyone together," She stood.

            "Won't they be after you to Bulma-san? I mean, you did help with the research," Usagi asked.

            Bulma nodded slightly. "I know," She turned to Trunks. "I'm going to try to wrap up the party, try to tell Vejiita what's going on,"

            He nodded.

            "And Usagi-chan, you should stay here," Bulma added.

            "But-" Usagi tried to protest, but Bulma had already left. She looked to Trunks. "Can I at least go home and get some things?"

            "Sure, I'll take you," he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The ride to her house was mostly silent, as neither was really in the mood to talk much. Usagi was trying to fight the urge to simply break down and cry at the total impossibility of it all. It seemed that she was never going to find peace. Things that always seemed completely improbable, unreal, and so very unlikely to happen, would simply appear, defying the odds, and give her hell. 

            She unlocked her front door and entered, barely bothering to flip on the light switch. She turned the corner that led to the kitchen, and halted in mid-step, a strangled scream pouring from her lips as she fell to her knees. Reaching forward with trembling hands, she touched the cold dead skin of Minako's cheek, stained red with blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            This chapter was such a bitch to write. And I'm sure you're all shocked and pissed or whatever, but what did say?! Didn't I frigging warn you that people would die?! Now there was something else I meant to say…oh yeah! One is the loneliest number. It really is. And there happens to be only ONE entry in my guest book, courtesy of the wonderful Miss Princess of the Monkeys, anyone care to make that number a little less lonely? Oh yeah, and I know there's not content, I'm working on that part…-_-;; Review if you aren't incapacitated. *falls over to join other shocked readers*


	17. 17

            Hello, hello! My, my, what wonderful reviews you all have to give! Although, more than a few of you are quite mad at my Minako-murder, -_-;; Well, I warned you! Anyway, if you're still confused, this is just a big AU, where Saiya-jin do not exist, no aliens, no nothing, just the government experiments and whatnot. The idea came from the Jet Li movie, The Black Mask, a really bad action movie. So, um, oh yeah! KokushibyouOni, that is the funniest review I have received, or at least, one of them! I am the Mighty French Maid that Mists! Hahahahahaha!!! Oh no, look what you've created! ^_^;;;

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's the matter Mary Jane, you had a hard day?  
As you place the don't disturb sign on the door

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She unlocked her front door and entered, barely bothering to flip on the light switch. She turned the corner that led to the kitchen, and halted in mid-step, a strangled scream pouring from her lips as she fell to her knees. Reaching forward with trembling hands, she touched the cold dead skin of Minako's cheek, stained red with blood.

Another scream tore through her throat. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. 

Trunks had been a few feet behind her when she had first screamed, and had closed the distance between them very quickly. He had hesitated, however, when he had caught sight of Minako's form. He simply reacted, and grabbed Usagi about the waist, carrying her out of the room, and the house. She fought him the entire way, screaming and sobbing, struggling against his grip.

"No! Minako-chan!" she screamed hoarsely. "Let me go! Minako-chan!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You lost your place in line again, what a pity  
You never seem to want to dance anymore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ignored her as best he could, thinking only of getting her away from that place, away from the stench of death. When they reached the sidewalk, her hysteria began to wane, as exhaustion set in.

He put her down, and she buried her face in his shoulder, wanting to escape. "It's not fair," she said softly. "I don't want to do this anymore,"

He held her, running a hand through her hair, but was silent. He had no comforting words to offer. Saying things like 'It's going to be alright,' were just lies. He knew all to well what the pain of losing a friend was, and he knew that it didn't get better, and things didn't suddenly go back to normal, or become alright again. At the same time though, it irked him. He couldn't help her. 

"Let's go," he said quietly, pulling away from her. "We can't stay here,"

She nodded morosely, getting into the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's a long way down  
On_ _this roller coaster  
The last chance streetcar_  
_Went off the track  
And you're on it_  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Who in the world would want to kill her roommate?" Bulma asked incredulously, pacing the room.

            Trunks had come back with an exhausted Usagi, who Bulma had sent to a nearby bedroom, and ordered her not to come out until she had had at least an hour of sleep.

            "It was Juuhachigou," he said quietly, looking as though he needed the sleep as well. Bulma knew not to go down that path though. She knew his reasoning. If the androids didn't sleep, then he couldn't possibly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane  
What's the point of trying to dream anymore?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But, why?" She said, completely mystified. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

            "Juuhachigou was looking for the disk, Minako was in the wrong place at the wrong time." His tone was flat and emotionless as he sat down in a chair.

            Bulma sighed, halting for a moment to run a hand through her hair. "Usagi-chan can't be taking this well, poor girl doesn't deserve to be around this,"

            "She's been through a lot more," 

            "That doesn't make it okay!" Bulma said, her voice pitching upward. "She didn't have anything to do with this! She should be having fun and living a life without fear of leaving her own home!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane  
Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Everyone deserves that!" He answered, his normally icy eyes flashing with a different emotion. "And nobody ever asks for things to go wrong! But it happens, and we have to deal with it!"

            "I thought that was what we were fighting for, the right to live a peaceful life," she said quietly, her own eyes burning with something similar.

            "Fight for what you want, it will always end the same way," He said, ending the conversation by leaving the room.

            She sighed again. It was amazing how similar he could be to his father. They both had a talent for making arguments appear out of thin air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well it's full speed baby  
In the wrong direction  
There's a few more bruises  
If that's the way  
You insist on heading

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             "Did you get the disk?" 

            "Of course, it was easy," she scoffed. "The only thing I had to do was kill the girl,"

            "It couldn't have been her," he said suddenly. "I ran into her at Capsule Corporation, I figured I'd get some information out of her,"

            "Is Vejiita dead yet? What about the boy?"

            He made a noise of annoyance. "I was about to kill the girl, but that boy arrived," he gingerly fingered a wound on the right side of his abdomen. "He caught me off guard,"

            She sneered slightly. "Well now that we have the files, we can kill Gero and do whatever we want, forget about Vejiita"

            "No." he said. "We kill them, and eliminate our only threats."

            "Then the world will be our playground," she said, a smirk spreading across her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He pulled his coat on, and scanned the room for his box of capsules. It never hurt to have them. After a moment of searching, he spotted the small white box sitting on a nearby table. He picked it up, checking the contents.

            "You're going to fight them?" she said, the inquiry bordering upon a statement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please be honest Mary Jane  
Are you happy?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


He turned, slightly surprised by her sudden intrusion. She stood in the doorway, her hair falling out of its normal buns, the golden strands nearly reaching her ankles. Her eyes had taken on that same darkened hue they had earlier.

            "Yes," he said, gathering a few more things in hopes to avoid her gaze.

            "They'll kill you if you lose," she said, her voice soft. "Would you kill them?"

            "They're machines," he replied, still unable to meet those awful eyes of hers.

            "It's still killing," she maintained.

            "Then yes," he answered, and met her gaze head on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't censor your tears 

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

            She stared vacantly out of the window, her eyes following each car as it passed by, but not really seeing.

            Bulma watched for a moment, and placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. "He's going to come back," she said with a small smile. "He has a way of surviving,"

            She turned her empty eyes upon her mentor for a moment, and managed a sad smile. "That's what I'm afraid of,"

            If Bulma was confused or bothered by the statement, she didn't question it, nor did she show it in her expression. She left Usagi alone again, knowing there wasn't much she could do.

            She returned to her gazing out at the street, a single tear sliding down her cheek as another car passed by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            He returned, bloodied, injured, exhausted, and victorious. Usagi and Bulma met him, and Bulma all but threw him into a bed, telling him he had to recover before he did anything else.

            She stayed by his side. He noticed how quiet she had become, and how her eyes remained empty. He wanted to help her. He wanted to change things. No one deserved pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're the sweet crusader  
And you're on your way  
You're the last great innocent  
And that's why I love you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A week passed and Bulma let Trunks get out of bed, though she continued to watch him like a hawk, insistent that he not overexert himself. Another week came and went, but she remained vigilant. 

            He would take long walks with Usagi in the gardens, finding that it was only there he could find refuge from his mother. He supposed she figured Usagi would watch him for her.

            "Rei-chan offered me a place to live, with her," she said one day as she stopped to examine a newly bloomed flower.

            He was silent, not quite sure what to make of the comment.

            "I don't know if I want to go with her or not," she said, looking up from the flower.

            "Why not stay here?" he asked.

            She looked away. "I feel like a burden,"

            "You aren't."

            She smiled. "It doesn't make the feeling go away,"

            He appeared to think deeply for a few moments, contemplating something he had yet to reveal to her. "I'm going to be leaving soon as well," he said finally.

            She didn't ask where, to his relief. "Living with Rei-chan could be a challenge I'm not sure I'm up to." She observed. "But I can't stay here,"

            He knew why. Simply being around this place was killing her slowly. She needed to go somewhere completely different, where she could simply forget. He continued to wrestle with his emotions, before finally coming to a decision. 

            "Why not come with me?" he asked.

            There was surprise in her eyes, as she glanced at him again, and she looked harder, almost searchingly. "I don't know," she said. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So take this moment Mary Jane and be selfish  
Worry not about the cars that go by

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Later that evening, she was in her room, contemplating the earlier events. Out of habit, she pulled the ginzuishou out of its velvet pouch and rolled it around in her fingers. It was fading even more now. It was dying, and Usagi often pondered what would happen to her if it did. Would she die as well? Or would she continue to live a half-life? She was beginning to wonder if she cared either way. Trunks was leaving.

            She didn't know where he was going, but she knew it was somewhere far from the West Capitol, and that he would not be returning. She could tell by the way he looked at his mother, and the way she looked back. Neither really wanted him to leave.

            To go with him…She found herself caught. If Crystal Tokyo really was to be created, even after all that had happened, she couldn't. She would either rule with Endymion, or alone. There was no in between. It wasn't fair to ask someone like Trunks to become the king of a city. He would do it, and he would be miserable. But she wanted more than anything to be with him. He was what made her continue. Just talking with him, about almost anything, calmed her fears and made her heart become steady and strong once more. If she left him, would she even have the emotional strength to rule alone?

            She placed the crystal back inside of its pouch, and stood. There was no use debating over things alone. You had to go to the source. If she were going to leave, it would be tomorrow, and if she didn't, she would spend her life with him.

            She told him this, and he looked at her as though she had lost her mind. He asked her how she was going to decide, and she calmly replied, there was still an entire night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that matters Mary Jane is your freedom  
Keep warm my dear, keep dry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here's how it works, from this point on, you have a choice between endings. You get to pick the ending that you want, or, if you are truly brilliant, you read both. Basically, I was torn. Either I had Usagi stay in the present, or go with Trunks to the future. I knew the majority would want them to live happily ever after together, but I thought realistically, she might have chosen to stay in the present, and alone. If you ask me, the way I have written them, they are bittersweet, not happy endings.


	18. The Story of Mary Jane

            Oops, I guess I made a mistake ^_^;;; I made it sound like you guys got to vote on the ending of the story, but that would be mean, and I really wanted to write both endings. There will be a chapter after this one. This chapter is titled, The Story of Mary Jane, the other is titled Okaeri Nasai, which is the other ending to the story. This ending has Usagi staying in the present, alone. The other ending is Okaeri Nasai. Now, if you want her to be with Trunks, you have to wait for the next chapter, be patient!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Sometime during the early hours of the morning, Usagi turned over in his arms. She watched him sleep for a few moments, losing herself in his face. She reached up with a hand and let her fingers run through his hair a few times.

            He stirred slightly, and his hand covered hers, though it did not still her movements. He opened his eyes and stared back at her.

            They stayed that way for quite some time. 

She smiled softly, and brought his hand to her face, gently pressing her lips to the back of his hand. His other hand drew her closer to him, and he kissed her once more. After which she laid her head upon his shoulder, listening to the rhythm of his breathing, and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The next morning, Trunks woke up to an empty bed. It didn't surprise him, he had been expecting it, but he still felt and emptiness as he sat there alone, staring at the place she had been. That was when his eyes caught glimpse of something sitting in her place, glinting in the morning sunlight. 

            It was a crystal. A large one, nearly the size of a golf ball, and beautiful beyond belief in its flawlessness. Next to it lay a small piece of paper, on which the words were scratched hastily, 'Take care of me.'

            He picked the crystal up, gently examining it, and a smile touched his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi had a backpack full of clothes, and a wallet full of money. She had everything she needed.

            She was walking along the shoulder of a road around the outskirts of the West Capitol. She had been walking for a few hours now, and didn't plan on stopping just yet.

            She didn't, either. She walked for an entire day alongside of that road as civilization gradually began to fade away. More than once a car slowed down to ask her if she needed a ride, or if her car had broken down and she needed help. She always shook her head no, and said thank you, but she was just walking.

            It wasn't until night was beginning to close in that she stopped. She stepped off of the road and made her way into the woods. She reached a clearing, and halted again. Pulling out a single capsule, she tossed it. A house rose up, and she entered it, dropping her backpack. She took around.

            This was her new home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A year went by, and she was still there, as alone as before. But one day, she got up, sat down in front of a desk, and began to write. She wrote words, she wrote sentences, she wrote paragraphs, pages, chapters, parts, until the entire house was strewn with pieces of paper covered in her messy handwriting. She revised and reworded, rewrote and rethought. Several more months continued, and she simply wrote. 

            It was the second week of May when she finished. She gathered up her pieces of paper, now neatly typed up, stuck them in a large envelope with stamps and an address, and mailed it.

            Several more months passed, and Usagi had become a published author.

            Her book sold one hundred copies.

            Her friends had hunted her down once more, and insisted that the book was wonderful, that they had no idea why it had sold so few copies.

            Usagi wondered if they had been the only ones to buy it.

            The critics told her that her writing was naïve, ignorant, and too idealistic, her characters' emotions were cookie-cutter. Her friends defended her again, saying her next book would be much more popular, that there were plenty of good writers who got bad reviews.

            She just smiled, and with a shrug said she didn't want to write another book, and she didn't care that anyone bought it. She stated she had simply wanted to write what she felt. So, she had.

            She moved back to Tokyo, bought a small apartment, and began writing an advice column for the newspaper her father worked for. She liked it, and it seemed that the people who wrote in enjoyed her answers to their questions, and solutions to their problems.

            She dated again. She kept several men in rotation, but never seemed to feel much more than affection for them.

            Rei asked if this was happiness. She asked her if she wanted to spend the rest of her life pretending that things were okay.

            She said that she liked the way things were. She knew she didn't love those men, and that they knew she didn't love them. No one had any delusional thoughts about happily ever after in the relationship. She said it wasn't fair to let a man fall in love with her, when she wouldn't love them back.

            And she was happy, she replied.

            What about Trunks, she had continued in her interrogation. 

            Usagi answered that Trunks was gone. He had gone his way, and she had gone hers.

            Had she loved him? 

            Yes, how could she not?

            Did she still love him?

            Love didn't just die.

            Then what of Mamoru?

            It was the same.

            But if she had to choose-

            -It was apples to oranges, she had never thought about it.

            Then why was she doing this to herself, why was she putting herself through loneliness and denial?

            For the future. For the future that might never come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I went to write the ending, I was stuck for a while. My first shallow attempt at an idea was simply to leave them happily in love, immediately after the fight. Well, I re-thought things, and didn't think that that ending really went with my style. I also went back to the first chapter, and thought about really where I had gotten the idea for this fic, and what the main theme ended up being. The fic's about Usagi. It's not about Trunks and defeating the androids, it's not about them falling in love, it's not about Sailor Moon saving the day. It's about Usagi. It's about her life after all of those constant things that she had grown to depend on all of those teenaged years suddenly disappeared. Something that happens to a lot of people when they grow up, so to speak. I like the way this fic came out. There's some funny parts, some sad parts, some romance, some gore, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

As for what is next on my agenda…well, um…let's see, Sweet Child of Mine will be taken down. The response was weak, and I don't have the time to write it right now. Expect to see a sequel to one of my preexisting fics very soon, as well as that preexisting fic being revised. Sailor Song will be finished, and I have new fic in the works! It's going to be called Castles in the Sky, and will be really cool!! It has mortal combat and Trunks and Brolli and love and oh yeah! I just haven't decided yet if I want Usagi or Chibi-Usa to be the heroine. I prefer Chibi-Usa, but I know that Usagi is a reader's favorite…


	19. Happily Ever After

            *Our Spanish speaking French maid finds herself in a strange land* Whoa…is that, the end of a rainbow? And there's even a pot of gold! And leprechauns! And Lucky Charms! And look! Unicorns! All kinds of other cool fairy-tale/mythology folks! Could this be, the Legendary End of a Fanfic? *stares in awe* I never thought I'd live to see this place…*notices other authors frolicking around* Wait for me!! Oops, before I wander off in this land of great happiness, this is the ending where Usagi goes with Trunks, in case you were confused! *Bounces away*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, it's warm rosy fingertips crawling their way up the eastern side of Capsule Corporation. Patterns played on the sheets, dancing in the early morning before a pair of deep blue eyes. She watched the strange shapes, watched the glinting glass on the windows, and watched the sun rising, lighting up the entire city, and waking it from its slumber.

            She thought of how beautiful dawn over Crystal Tokyo must be. She wondered if she would ever see it. She wondered if she would ever see her daughter again. She turned over, gazing at Trunks, who lay sleeping peacefully beside her. 

            She continued to contemplate the future. Her daughter from the future had disappeared without a trace, unexpectedly. Sailormoon had died, along with the rest of the senshi. Her fiancé, and king, had killed himself. The ginzuishou was dying. If the world was to freeze over, how was she supposed to stop it? How could she survive it now? And if she somehow managed to, what then? The ginzuishou was no longer powerful enough to do something like that. And even if somehow, by some lucky chance, she did, what was to become of Crystal Tokyo? She did not have the ability to lead a nation, queen or no.

            She thought longer. It was as though destiny was trying to rewrite itself. Everything that was to be shaped into her future had been destroyed. She had no way of knowing what was going to happen next.

            It scared her, but at the same time, she felt as though a great burden had been lifted from her shoulders. No longer did she have to make every decision with the thought of Crystal Tokyo guiding her.

            It was then that she noticed Trunks was awake, and had been watching her for quite some time. She flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry," she said softly.

            "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

            "The future," she said. Her eyes lit up for a split second, and she threw the question back at him. "And you?"

            "You're still here," he said simply, though the words held much more meaning.

            She was silent for a moment, as though it hadn't really occurred to her. Then a smile split her lips, and she nodded slightly. "I am," she said, and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Usagi went with Trunks to the future. He had told her everything, and waited for her to reject him, or tell him he was crazy. Instead, her eyes had lit up, and she had laughed out loud, exclaiming about how it had explained so much. But he also noticed immediately after, her eyes filled with sadness, before she was able to mask them again.

            She had been slightly reluctant, maintaining that she had to say goodbye to her friends. He had agreed. She did so, though she never told them the exact truth, stating simply that she was going away, and that they probably wouldn't see her again. For whatever reasons they had, they did not protest, and didn't ask questions. She supposed they understood.

            The world she encountered was desolate post-apocalyptic hell. But, to Trunks' surprise, instead of being overwhelmed and devastated by the massive destruction, she saw it as a challenge. She put every bit of energy she could into helping restore the earth to what it had once been, in any way that she could.

            She wasn't sure if this was the happiest she had ever been, but she was happy. Trunks watched her eyes become brighter and brighter with each day, and a new light had begun to shine, one that he had rarely seen before. Usagi loved to help people, and it had brought her to life again.

            She missed her friends dearly though. Even when she had alienated herself from them, she had had the comfort of knowing that if either side had felt the need, they could have found one another. But now, they were gone. Completely gone. It created a small hole in her heart that she worked hard to ignore.

            Trunks and Usagi married, built a house, and raised a family. They both lived long, happy lives, in a world that was slowly beginning to regain it's footing, and move on in the march of life. The ginzuishou's light died long before Usagi's did, and Trunks found a new focus in life, not to avenge a death, or save lives, but simply to live his own, to the fullest. Some would say, they lived happily ever after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            My lord, this was such a pain to write, and I don't blame you if you don't like it much. It's a bit odd, I've been very distracted by new projects, and some other issues *cough* in the writing world. Sorry it's short, too, but there's not much to write when it's simply, happily ever after.

            Change of plans in my "Soon to Come" category, Castles in the Sky will be coming out shortly, PLEASE READ IT! I love this fic so much, (even though it's barely been written) It's mainly Trunks-centered, and there's a lot of action, and an Oracle…everyone oooh and ahhh…


End file.
